


When I First Saw You, I Already Knew

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean tried to hide their feelings for each other, but couldn't. Set around seasons 1 and 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine so please be kind.

Sam lay awake in the bed glancing at the girl in his bed. He wondered how she would react when she found out he wasn't really in love with her anymore. He heard a sound coming from far off in the apartment. Slowly getting out of bed so as not to disturb Jess, he walked through the apartment. Hiding behind a wall, he waited until the figure came close and he jumped him. They tussled until they guy had the upper hand and was close to choking the person.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed, "Dean?"

Dean laughs.

"You scared the crap outta me."

"That's cause you're outta practice," Dean laughs

Sam grabs his arms and flipped his brother until he was underneath him.

"Or not."

Sam pulls Dean to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer."

Sam stared at his brother's figure, not realizing that his heart picked up pace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Okay. Alright. We need to talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd 'a called, would you have picked up the phone?"

 _Of course,_ Sam thought but didn't say anything. Just then Jess came into the room and turned on the light.

"Sam?"

Sam and Dean turned to look at Jess.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looks shocked, but tries not to show it.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asks.

Sam nods.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on," Jess says and moves toward the bedroom, but Dean stops her.

"No, it's okay, I am leaving."

"Wait, what?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I am sorry, to barge in like this," Dean says and heads outside.

Sam stares at Jess for a second and then runs outside.

"Dean, wait."

Dean turns, "What?"

"Dude, you barge in my apartment in the middle of the night and say we need to talk, and then you change your mind? Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing, Sammy. Look I gotta go. Tell your girlfriend I am sorry."

 _Dean, don't leave me again, I don't know if I can stand it._ "Dean, what's the problem? Talk to me dude."

 _I love you Sammy, that's why I traveled all the way out here to tell you._ Dean sighs, "It's dad, Sammy. He's missing," He decided with the half truth.

"Hold on, you came all the way here just to tell me that?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I know you have your reasons to hate him, but I am really worried about him Sammy."

"Dude, did you forget what he did to me?"

"Sammy, you were the one who ran away."

"I was just going to college. He's the one who said that if I was gonna go I should stay gone."

"Look, fine, I get it. Just go back to your girlfriend. I will find Dad on my own," Dean said his heart breaking.

 _I won't lose you again, Dean. I love you too much._ "Alright, I will go with you. Just wait here."

Sam heads back into the apartment and packs a duffel bag. He had just put a large hooked knife in the bag when Jess came in the room.

"Wait, you're taking off?"

"Yeah. My dad's missing. I am gonna help Dean find him."

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

"I am fine."

"It's just that…You won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them?"

Sam sighs and puts down the duffel bag.

"Jess, I am so sorry."

"About what?"

"I can't see you anymore."

"What? Why?"

 _Because I'm in love with my brother._ "Because, with my dad missing, who knows how long it will take us to find him and I would feel bad by making you wait for me."

Sam kisses her on the cheek and leaves. He runs downstairs and slides into the passenger seat.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"What about Jess?"

"I just broke up with her."

"Why?"

 _Because I am in love with you and not her._ Sam says nothing. Dean just nods and starts the engine.

"So what was the job that dad was doing?"

Dean reaches in the back of the impala for a folder and hands it to Sam, "Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just out of Jericho, California. About a month ago. This guy," He says and taps a finger on a picture in Sam's lap.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam reads the article and then looked at Dean, "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Keep flipping."

Sam flipped through the folder until he comes to another article and Dean tells him to stop.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April," He said pointing to the article.

Sam flipped through the folder again, "Yeah, another one in December oh-four, oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two. Ten of them over the past twenty years."

* * *

The whole drive to Jericho was silent with the exception of Dean's music. Sam kept stealing glances at Dean when he thought he wasn't looking. Dean would steal glances at Sam when he wasn't looking. Dean had glanced over and saw that Sam was sleep. He smiled and let his gaze rove over his younger brother. He tried to figure out when he started having sexual thoughts about his baby brother.

"Sam?" He said touching his thigh.

Sam bolted awake, "What?"

"We're here."

Sam glanced around and found that they were at a motel. Grabbing his duffel, he followed Dean out and found himself gazing at Dean's butt. He grinned, but said nothing.

* * *

Dean and Sam walk down the street and see a young woman hanging up posters.

"I'll bet you that's her," Dean says.

"Yeah."

They walk over to the young woman.

"You must be Amy," Dean says.

"Yeah," the young woman replies.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy."

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said and walked away. Sam and Dean followed her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're asking around," Sam adds.

They see another woman walk up to Amy. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amy says.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asks.

The girls nod and the four of them head into a diner. Dean and Sam sit together in a booth across from Amy and her friend, whose name is Rachel. Sitting this close to Dean is causing Sam to want to lean into him, but he remains in character.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me back…and he never did," Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks.

Amy shakes her head, "No. Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace," Sam said.

Amy looks down at the necklace, "Troy gave it me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

Sam laughs a little, "Actually it means the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Thank you Unsolved Mysteries," Dean says.

Dean leans in and looks at both girls, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"Well, it's just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," Rachel said.

"What do they talk about?" Dean and Sam say together.

"Its kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean stares at Sam who is watching Rachel.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean look at each other.

* * *

"Sam! What the hell are you doing in there? You've been in the bathroom forever!" Dean yells from his bed.

"Will you calm down?" Sam says exiting the bathroom. He was wearing only a towel.

Dean stared at his bare-chested brother. He realized that he was growing hard and rapidly. He looked away quickly. Sam saw Dean's reaction and decided to tease him.

"Like what you see?" Sam grinned.

"Sammy, stop it."

Sam walked over to Dean, "Why? It's clear you like my chest."

"Sammy, I am serious. This is not funny."

Suddenly Sam is no longer in control of his body as he straddles Dean. Dean gasps as he feels how hard his brother is.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

They are both breathing hard.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head and grinds his hips against Dean's. Dean gasps again.

"I love you," Sam says again and kisses Dean.

Dean hungrily kisses Sam back and grasps his hips. They both breathed heavily after they parted.

"I love you too, Sammy. Now go put some clothes on. Cause I might not be able to help myself next time," Dean said and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is calling from a phone booth.

"Fake nine one-one call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean says.

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looks up and slams on the brake, dropping the phone; Constance appeared on the road. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean screams.

Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home," she says.

* * *

Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

"Hold me. I'm so cold," Constance said.

"You can't kill me. I am not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam said.

"You will be. Just hold me."

Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home," he said.

Sam drives forward. Dean stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean heads to the car and pulls Sam out. They turn and see Constance staring at two children distraught. The children are suddenly behind her. They hug her tightly and she screams. After several minutes, Constance and her children vanish.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said.

Sam nods, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean said patting him on the chest.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

Dean turns to look at his car, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you.

Sam laughs as they get in and drive to the motel

* * *

Dean was laying on his back while Sam straddled him.

"So tell me something Sammy? When did you know you loved me?"

"Since before I left for college. That's why I went to college. To get away from these feelings, but I realized when you showed up at my apartment, that I couldn't hide what I felt for you."

"So Jess?"

"Was just a front."

Dean smiled and kissed Sam again.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam were on the road again after leaving Jericho, California. They had figured out the coordinates led to a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Sam looked at Dean.

"So Dean, you never told me what made you know."

"Know what, Sammy?"

"That you loved me."

"I honestly don't know. I think it started after you left for Stanford. I dreamed about you every night. Then when I saw you in your apartment, I knew," Dean said stroking his brother's thigh.

"So, have you tried to call dad?"

"Yeah, it just goes to voicemail."

Sam nodded. He leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and let his gaze rove his body hungrily. He wanted his brother bad, but he wouldn't push him. He didn't know if this is what Sam truly wanted. Hours later he pulled into a motel.

"Sammy, come on, wake up."

"Where are we?" Sam asked sleepily.

"A motel in Utah. We're just one state over from Colorado."

Sam nodded and got out of the car. Dean went to the clerk.

"One double, please," He said and Sam smacked him on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked turning to Sam.

"Get a single."

Dean arched an eyebrow, but nodded and turned back to the clerk and asked for the single. Once they got their key, the removed their bags and headed into the room. They dropped their bags on the floor and dropped on the bed. Sam immediately started to straddle Dean. Dean shook his head, and flipped them over so he was on top.

"You know, I am not sure you should be on top," Dean said leaning down to kiss Sam hard on the mouth.

"Why not?" Sam asked after they parted.

"Because I am not sure how I feel about you being in control."

Sam laughed and flipped them over and he was on top again. "I am lighter. Plus it allows me to easily explore your chest." His hand went to Dean's chest and started exploring.

"Well, let's try it this way," Dean said and then situated them so they were side by side. "Better?" He asked.

Sam nodded and tugged on Dean's shirt. Dean took his shirt off and Sam did the same. Dean let his hand run over Sam's hard chest. Sam's breath hitched and he started to pant a little.

"Like that?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back hard and hungrily.

"Get some sleep, Sammy," Dean said when they parted.

Sam whined and Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and used one hand to rub his back.

* * *

Dean and Sam drive up to a house. Dean knocks on the door and a woman answers.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers from the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy," Dean said.

"Let me see some ID," Hailey says.

Dean holds up a fake ID, "Here ya go."

"Come on in."

So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything for three days."

"Well, maybe he couldn't get cell reception," Sam says.

"He's got a satellite phone too," Hailey said.

"Could be that he's just having fun and forgot to check in," Dean says.

"He wouldn't do that," Hailey's brother Ben said.

"Our parent's are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," Hailey said.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks.

Hailey nods and opens he laptop. She plays the latest video Tommy sent to her. Sam frowns at something he sees.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge, first thing," Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. I can't sit around here anymore so I hired a guide. I am heading out in the morning and I am gonna find Tommy myself."

* * *

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through walls," Dean said leaning against his car.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor."

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

Dean moves to the trunk and props it open with a shotgun, and puts some pistols into a duffel bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go in the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend."

Sam slams the trunk shut, "Finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean just stares at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The group made a small campsite with a campfire and Dean is drawing something in the dirt in parts of the site.

"One more time that's…?" Hailey asks.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them," Dean explains.

Roy laughs and Dean turns to him. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." He then goes over to Sam.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean…"

"No you're not fine, you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still here?"

Dean holds up their dad's journal, "This is why…this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants; where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it."

Sam shakes his head, "Dean, no. I gotta find dad. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam we'll find him I promise. Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take awhile, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," Dean says and kisses Sam slipping his tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Sam and Ben fall through the floor into a pile of skeletons. They look up and find Dean and Hailey hanging from the ceiling. Sam runs to Dean and Ben runs to Hailey.

"Dean!" Sam screams.

Ben yells also, "Hailey, wake up."

Sam grabs Dean and shakes him, "Dean!"

Dean opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean winces in pain, "Yeah."

Ben cries, "Hailey wake up. Wake up."

Hailey opens her eyes. Sam gets Dean down and Ben gets Hailey down.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asks.

Dean grimaces again, "Yeah. Yep, where is he?"

"He's gone for now."

Hailey sees Tommy and starts crying but screams when he jerks his head, "Cut him down!"

Sam and Dean cut him down. Dean is loading a gun and turns to Sam.

"Check it out."

Sam turns and sees flare guns.

"Flare guns…those'll work."

The four of them head down a tunnel supporting a limping Tommy when they hear a growl.

"Looks like someone is home for supper," Dean said.

"We'll never out run it," Hailey comments.

Dean looks at Sam, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, I think so."

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Hailey asks.

Dean just winks, "Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin good."

The others follow Sam down the tunnel. The wendigo growls by Sam and the others.

"Get him outta here," Sam said.

"Sam, no," Hailey said.

"Go! Go!"

Hailey and Ben help Tommy out of the cave. Sam pulls out a gun ready to shoot. He hears a growl and turns to find the wendigo in his face. He tries to shoot and misses then runs down the tunnel after Hailey, Ben and Tommy.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

The wendigo is close behind them.

"Get behind me," Sam said and blocks the three.

The wendigo walks towards them and lets out a roar. Dean walks up behind the wendigo.

"Hey!" He shoots the wendigo in the stomach with one of the flare guns. It burst into flames from the inside.

* * *

Sam is in the driver's seat while Dean is in the passenger's seat. Dean places his hand on Sam's thigh. Sam's breathing hitches a little.

"Sam, you do know that we'll find dad, right?"

Sam nods. He turns to Dean and kisses him hard on the lips. Dean moans.

"You better stop that, before you crash my car," Dean breathes.

Sam smiles and turns his eyes back to the road.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam continued to drive and Dean took the chance to catch up on some sleep. Sam glanced over at Dean and smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed his brother. Then his thoughts drifted to his father and Jess. He felt bad about leaving her. He may not have slept with her, but still he shouldn't have left her like that. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?

" _Sam? It's Luis."_

"Hey man, what's up?"

" _Dude, Jess is dead."_

"What!" He screamed swerving the car and waking up Dean.

" _Yeah, there was a fire. In your apartment. I am sorry man."_

"Oh, man. Thanks," Sam said and hung up the phone.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean said sitting up in his seat.

"Jess, is dead. Apparently there was a fire in the apartment."

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"It's okay. It's just that she didn't deserve to die. No one knows what caused the fire."

"You sure it's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Dean. I know what you're asking. I didn't. I wasn't into Jess like that; she was my friend and I told everyone she was my girlfriend and she accepted it. We never slept together or anything. But like I said, she was my friend."

Dean nodded, "Hey pull into that motel. You need a break. And I can use an actual bed to sleep in," he said cracking his neck.

Sam automatically reached one hand over to Dean's neck and began to slightly massage it. He pulled into the motel and got a room for the both of them. As soon as they were in the room, Sam sat Dean on the bed. He removed Dean's shirt and gave him a massage. He felt kinda girly, but he didn't care.

"Feel better?" He asked after a while.

Dean nodded and turned around to kiss his lips. "Thanks."

Sam nodded and pulled him down on the bed, "Sleep, Dean."

Dean nodded again and Sam curled into his arms as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat across from each other in the diner not far from the motel. They were trying to decide where to go next. Seeing as they haven't heard from their father.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why we haven't heard from dad, and who killed Jess. It doesn't make sense. I mean who would want to kill Jess?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. But you know we will find out, right? Maybe we should head there and see if we can dig up any clues. And we will find dad; like I said, it's just gonna take some time."

"I know Dean. And I don't think going all the way back to Stanford would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, we're halfway across America; and two, I doubt there will be anything left to find."

Dean shrugged, "If you say so." He takes a bite of his sandwich.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean how long are we gonna stay here?"

Dean pulled out a newspaper he'd been looking at earlier, "Check this out. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. A woman named Sophia Carlton disappeared from the lake. Apparently she went swimming and never came back out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she's not the only one. Sophia Carlton's the third victim to be taken in the past year. I say we check it out."

Sam nodded, "It could be something worth looking into."

"Hell yeah," Dean said and threw some money on the table and he and Sam headed to the car.

As they were driving, Dean kept glancing at Sam when something struck in his mind.

"Sammy, you said you never slept with Jess?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever slept with anyone?"

Sam unsure of what Dean was getting at shook his head.

"So you mean to tell me that you're a virgin?"

 _Oh._ "Uh, well…yeah," Sam said clearly looking embarrassed and put his head down.

Dean chuckled and put his hand on Sam's thigh, "Don't worry bro, its okay."

Sam continued to look embarrassed and said nothing, but kept his head down. Dean stroked his thigh.

"Sammy, relax. Trust me, we'll take it slow okay?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean. Dean gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then turned back to watching the road.

* * *

Sam was sitting at a table in their motel room looking at his laptop. They had been working at this case for a few days. They couldn't understand what was going on. First Sophia Carlton, then her brother, then her father. They thought that at first there was some connection to the father Bill Carlton. Now they weren't sure.

"Find anything, Sammy?" Dean asked from the bed.

Sam looked over to him and shook his head, "Not yet."

"There's gotta be some connection right? I mean, maybe it's not the connection to Bill Carlton, but maybe someone else."

"Yeah, but who Dean? We need to figure this out and fast before the lake dries up."

Dean came over and stood behind Sam and kissed his neck, "I don't know, Sammy. But we'll find the connection."

* * *

The next day after they finished the hunt, Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave when they were stopped by Andrea and her son Lucas. Lucas gave them a plate of sandwiches and Andrea thanked them. Andrea kissed Dean on the cheek and made Dean feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sam, move your ass before we run out of daylight."

Sam grinned and slipped into the passenger's seat. He looked at Dean.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I just feel bad. That girl back there lost her father."

"Yeah, well we can't save everybody, Dean."

"I know."

Sam saw that something was bugging Dean. "Dean, come on man, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about dad. I mean where the hell is he?"

Sam placed his hand on Dean's thigh, "Dean, you said yourself that we'll find him, but we need to be patient."

Dean sighed and nodded. Sam smiled and kissed his neck, kinda sucking on it a little.

"Dude, stop. You're gonna give me a damn hickey."

Sam chuckled but stopped, but not before he bit it a little.

"Dude! You know, for a virgin, you seriously know a lot."

Sam laughed, "I was taught some things, but just never had sex."

Dean laughed, "You watched porn?"

Sam said nothing, and Dean looked over at him and confirmed his question.

"You did, you little freak; you watched porn."

Sam continued to remain silent and looked out the window.

"Sammy, it's okay. Trust me, I've watched porn too. It's not something to be ashamed of."

Sam nodded. Dean smiled then turned back to the road and continued to drive until he got tired and pulled into a motel.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam seemed to be dreaming. It was a mesh of all the things that he and Dean had been hunting for the past few weeks. Along with his mother's death mixed with Jess's death.

"Sam!"

Sam heard someone call his name but couldn't respond. He was too caught up in the nightmare.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean screamed shaking his brother.

Sam bolted up into a sitting position. He felt someone rubbing his back; looking around dazed, he focused on Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. You were having a nightmare?"

Sam turned over in Dean's arms and began kissing him hungrily. Dean kissed him back but tried to get him to slow down.

"Whoa, take it easy. Sam, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know. It was a mesh of things really. All of the things we've been hunting, mom's death, even Jess's death. But I don't understand how I could be dreaming about Jess's death, I didn't see it."

"Shh, relax. It's okay. It's probably because you miss her," Dean said going back to rubbing his brother's back.

Sam shifted so he was on top of Dean and kissed him hard and hungrily.

"Slow down, Sammy," Dean said when they parted. "You are gonna get me all worked up."

Sam smiled, "I wanna get you worked up."

Dean groaned and lightly pushed Sam off of him, "No you don't. Not now."

"Why not?" Sam argued.

"Because, Sammy. You are not ready."

Sam pouted until Dean laughed and kissed him again.

"Stop pouting Sammy."

"But Dean…" Sam whined.

Dean kissed his neck and said, "You're not ready, Sam." Then rubbed his back till Sam fell back asleep.

* * *

"Are you gonna stay mad at me all day?" Dean asked looking at his brother pouting.

"Yes."

"Maybe some food will cheer you up." Dean said looking for the waitress.

As if on cue, a waitress came and took their orders. She returned shortly and Dean gave Sam a look.

"Dig in, Sammy."

"I'm not hungry."

"Damn it Sam. Stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" Sam decided to try the puppy dog look. It always worked for him.

"Dude, stop that. You are not ready." Dean growled behind a bite of burger.

"Dean."

"Just eat, Sammy. We'll finish this later."

Sam dropped his head and began to eat. Apparently the puppy dog look didn't work this time. But one way or another he was gonna convince Dean to have sex with him.

"So any new hunts?" He asked.

"So far, nothing."

They finished their meal and headed back to the motel to hang out. Dean was actually happy to be able to just chill even if it was for a day or two. He laid on the bed and Sam lay next to him.

"Dean, are you ashamed that you have feelings for me?"

"What! No!"

Sam didn't look too sure.

"Sammy, look. I love you okay? I am not ashamed of that. I just don't feel that you're ready to go all the way just yet. Soon, but not yet."

"Dean, I want you."

"I know, Sammy. I want you too, but we have to take it slow, okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back teasing his lips with his tongue. Sam moaned and parted his lips and felt Dean's tongue find and mate with his. Sam moaned again and tugged at Dean's shirt until he got it off. He placed his hand on his brother's chest and slowly moved his hand downward. Dean's breath picked up pace and he flipped them over so that he was on top. Dean mimicked the actions of Sam and removed his shirt and ran his hand downward on Sam's chest. Sam started to pant softly. He moaned and writhed begging for Dean to take his pants off. Dean kissed Sam and shook his head. Sam moaned again and took Dean's hand and placed it on his crotch.

"See?" Sam panted as Dean realized that he was hard as a rock.

"Sam…" Dean moaned.

"Please?" Sam whimpered and thrust his hips up into Dean's.

Dean groaned. He latched onto Sam's hips and eased Sam's pants and boxers off so that he was laying naked underneath him. He shifted so Sam was beside him and Sam got excited and started to turn over. Dean stopped him and shook his head.

"Dean?" Sam whimpered again.

Dean leaned over Sam a little and grasped Sam's hard length between his hand. Sam jerked.

"Relax, Sammy. This will make you feel better," Dean panted and started to move his hand up and down Sam's shaft.

Sam closed and moaned again as Dean moved his hand. It felt so damn good. Sam could feel him coming and wanted to tell Dean but he couldn't. Soon he felt himself release and he came on Dean's chest. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't form the words. Dean grabbed his hand and put it on his crotch. Sam did the same for him until he too came on Sam.

"So much for going slow. We need a shower," Dean laughed.

Sam continued to lay in Dean's arms until he let his body calm down. He then grabbed Dean's hand in an effort to lead him to the shower.

"You go first Sammy; if we go in together, I don't know how much control I will have."

Sam pouted but went to the shower. When he came out, Dean went in. After they both had showered, they lay in each other's arms.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and cuddled closer. He kissed Dean's neck and tried to kiss his lips, but Dean stopped him.

"Sammy, chill. You are trying to break my control."

Sam whimpered and put his hand on Dean's chest and started roaming. Dean grabbed his hand and stilled it.

"Will you stop? Dude, I know what you want, but not tonight. I am not in the mood to take another shower."

Sam pouted and poked out his lower lip. Dean laughed and bit his lip.

"Stop pouting Sammy. I said we will make love just not tonight."

Sam sighed, but pulled his lip back in and snuggled closer to Dean and soon fell asleep. Dean raked his fingers through his brother's hair and he too soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sam had expected to have heard something from their father by now, but so far he hasn't heard anything. He was starting to get more and more worried. Wrapped in Dean's arms he woke up to Dean's cell phone ringing. He reached out to grab the phone; checking the caller id, he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Sam?"_

Sam shot up, "Dad?"

Dean woke up when he heard Sam's voice, "Who is it?"

Sam ignored him and was trying to get their father to tell him where he was.

"Sam, give me the phone." Dean said and grabbed the phone from Sam. Dean listened intently and then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then hung up.

Later they were in the car driving towards Indiana.

"Dean, why are we going to Indiana? The caller id said California. We need to go to California. That's where dad is."

"Sam, dad gave us instructions to go to Indiana. That's where we are going."

"So dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee."

Sam sighed, "Dean I know dad told us to stop looking for him, but I can't.

"Sammy, don't do this."

"Stop the car."

Dean stops the car and Sam gets out.

"Sammy, wait a minute."

"Dean, I am gonna find dad. If you don't want to help me then I will go on my own."

"You're not serious?"

"I am."

Dean looked hurt for a second, "Fine." He gets in his car and drives off leaving Sam.

* * *

Sam makes it to a bus station and asked about the next bus to California.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again 'til tomorrow. Uh, five oh-five pm," The bus clerk said.

"Tomorrow? There's gotta be another way," Sam said clearly agitated.

"Well, there is. Buy a car," The clerk answers.

"Well looks like we're stuck here, might as well make the most of it," Sam hears a voice behind him and turns to see a young woman with short blonde hair and very tight clothes.

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

The girl laughs, "You're cute. I'm Meg."

"Sam."

"So Sam, why are you going to California? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father. I am going to visit," He said half-truthfully.

"I am going because I want to be an actress. I think I might actually get a job there."

* * *

Dean and Emily are tied to a tree.

"How many people have you killed, sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asks.

"We don't kill them," the sheriff replies.

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean how many cars have you hidden, clothes you've buried?

Emily cries, "Uncle Harley, please."

"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you," her uncle said.

"Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you," her aunt said.

"I am your family!" Emily screams.

"Sweetheart. That's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love, for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many, outweighs the good of the one," her aunt said.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean screams after they leave.

Some hours later Sam finds them tied to the tree.

"Oh, I take everything back I said. I am so happy to see you! C'mon," Dean said relieved to his baby brother.

Sam starts untying him.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asks.

"I, uh…stole a car."

Dean laughs, "Ha-ha-ha! That's my boy! Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive any minute."

Sam looks around, "What scarecrow?"

Dean looks up and sees that the scarecrow is gone.

* * *

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asks as they get in the car.

"Nah, I think you're stuck with me."

 _Good because I don't know what I would do if I lost you again._ "What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still want to find dad…and you're still a pain in the ass. But mom's gone and dad's God knows where. You and me, we're all that's left. So, uh, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful."

Sam laughed and swatted Dean playfully on the arm. Dean grabbed Sam and pulled into a deep kiss.

"So where to now?" Sam asked when the kiss was over.

"Hopefully to a motel. I need a shower and some sleep."

"And, sex?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean laughed, "Damn, man, you're like an impatient little bunny. We'll see, Sammy." He started the engine and started driving.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean lay in his motel bed and stared at Sam. He decided to get a room with two queens instead of a king this time. He didn't like it but Sam was getting too antsy. As much as he wanted to have sex with him, he knew he had to slow things down. He didn't want to push him. And these feelings still confused him. His phone rang.

"Yeah?"

" _Dean? It's Cassie."_

"Cassie?"

" _Yeah, look I need your help."_

"With what?"

" _There have been some really strange murders happening here. And I figured…you know…?"_

"With what I do, I might be able to help?"

" _Yeah."_

"Okay." Dean hung up the phone and reached over to wake his brother.

* * *

"By 'old friend' you mean…?"Sam asks from the passenger seat.

"Friend that's not new."

"Yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie, huh? You've never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone. For more than one night."

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Is this gonna cause a problem?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You."

"Sammy, you know how I feel about you."

"Which explains why you haven't touched me in a week."

"Sammy, I told you that we have to go slow. We need to slow things down."

"Why? It's like you'll kiss me, touch me, but every time I get close to wanting actual sex, you push me away."

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine."

* * *

"My mother's in bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself, she's been nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad," Cassie said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared, he was seeing things," Cassie replied.

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw…an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented, like it'd been slammed into by something big," Cassie said as she handed the boys coffee that she brought in.

"Thanks. Now you're sure the dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading straight to the edge, where he went over. One set of tracks. His!"

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked.

"Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad. He lost control of his car."

"Now, can you think of any reason why your father and his partner would be targets?"

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"Oh, when you say it aloud like that. Look I'm a little skeptical about this…ghost stuff, or whatever you guys are into."

"Huh. Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

* * *

Dean and Sam lay in a motel bed kissing. Sam stopped and sat up. Dean was confused but didn't say anything, he knew Sam was still mad at him.

"You know I was thinking, you heard of the Flying Dutchman?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit, it was basically a part of him."

"Yeah, so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, the extension of some bastard ghost reenacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men."

"I think it's more than that, they all seem to be connected to Cassie and her family."

* * *

"Where are you?" Sam asks Dean on the phone.

"In the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass!"

Sam starts to direct Dean to drive toward the place where the church burned down. After several minutes of silence Sam asks Dean if it worked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I figured that where the church burned down was holy ground and thought that maybe the car wouldn't be able to pass it."

"Maybe? Maybe! What if you were wrong?"

"Huh. Honestly, that thought didn't occur to me."

Dean hangs up the phone and mimics Sam, "It honestly didn't occur to me. I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

Dean and Sam waved to Cassie as they got in the car. As soon as they were out of range Sam turned to Dean.

"So are we gonna finish our conversation?"

"Sammy, don't start."

"Tell me the truth, Dean. You don't feel the same way about me as I do you, do you?"

"Yes, I do Sammy. It's…its just that these feelings confuse me. Truth is I don't want to feel this way towards you, but I can't help it."

"So it's not me who's not ready, but you."

Dean nodded, "Dude, just let me figure out where my head's at."

"So that means no kinda touching or kissing?" Sam asked kinda pouting.

Dean shook his head, "No, it just means we won't have sex, until I feel like we're both ready. Can you be patient a little while longer?"

Sam smiled and lightly placed a kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth, "Sure. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been weeks and still Sam and Dean haven't heard from their father. While Sam was getting more and more worried, Dean tried to act like it didn't bother him, when it did. He tried calling his father's cell countless times but it just kept going to voicemail. But if Dean didn't have enough to worry about with his missing his father, his feelings for his brother were still confusing to him, and when Sam getting more and more horny every night, he didn't know how long he could hold off from ravishing his brother. He wanted to go slow with Sam not just for his sake but because Sam was a virgin and he knew how he would react if Dean hurt him.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around and saw Sam staring at him. "Yeah?"

"You okay? I called your name several times and you didn't answer me."

"I'm okay Sammy. Just thinking."

Sam kissed him, "You wanna talk about it?"

"I am worried about dad. I mean we haven't heard from him in weeks."

"Yeah, I am worried too. I just hope he's okay and has a good reason for not contacting us and telling us he's okay. What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, you're my brother, I know when something's the matter. Now tell me. Is it about us?"

"I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'll hurt you. Sammy, you've never had sex before, with women or men. It's painful and I don't want to hurt you."

Sam climbed into his brother's lap. "I am not afraid. I trust you Dean. You are my brother, my friend, and I want us to be lovers. I need you Dean."

"It feels weird, but I feel the same way. I mean I have never been with guys, but I have been with women. Does that bother you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Okay. You hungry?"

"Only for you." Sam smiled slyly.

"Come on, let's go get some food, or do you want to wait here and I will get something from the diner."

"I will wait here."

Dean looked at Sam curiously. "Okay, but don't go watching porn and jacking off."

"Dean!"

Dean just laughed and grabbed his keys. He had to the diner and to the convenience store. He knew he had to get things to prepare for tonight. Sam decided to take a nap and wait for Dean to return. Dean returned half an hour later and found Sam sleeping.

"Hey, kiddo. Wake up, I got food," Dean said nudging Sam.

Sam woke up and found Dean leaning over him. He pushed himself up and locked lips with Dean's.

"Alright, hyper kitty, let's eat."

Sam laughed but got off the bed as Dean placed a plate in front of him. Sam, surprised by how hungry he was, tore the plate up.

Dean laughed, "Someone's hungry. Dude, calm down. We have all night." He took a big bite of his sandwich and chewed very slowly.

Sam laughed and punched him, "You're a riot, Dean."

"I know you are but what am I?"

After they ate, they cleaned up and sat on the bed. Dean moved so that he was sitting behind Sam and removed his shirt. He began to rub his back and place kisses from his neck to his back; Sam already began to moan. After awhile, Dean eased Sam so that he was lying on his back and Dean was on top of him. Dean removed his shirt and Sam automatically began to touch his hard chest. This time it was Dean who moaned. Dean placed kisses all the way from Sam's chest to his navel. Sam's breath picked up pace so that he was panting and began to moan louder.

"Dean…please?"

"Sammy, you gotta relax. Okay? Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Sam panted.

"Then relax."

Sam nodded and Dean went back to kissing him. When Sam thrust his hips up into Dean's, Dean grasped on and pulled his pants and boxers down and off. Sam begged Dean with his eyes and Dean nodded. Sam turned over and Dean grabbed the tube of lube he brought earlier. Putting some on his fingers, he stuck two fingers inside Sam's ass. Sam screamed.

"Sammy, relax."

"Dean? What…what are you doing?"

"Sammy, try to relax. I need to open you up cause you're extremely tight. I told you it will be painful."

Sam nodded against the pillows and moaned as Dean continued to thrust his fingers in his ass. Then he felt Dean stop and was confused. Dean moved on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Relax, Sammy, try to keep your body relaxed," Dean said as he gently eased himself inside.

Sam's breath picked up pace as Dean continued to move. He gripped the pillows and moaned. Dean continued to increase the tempo until he finally gave way to a shattering orgasm. Dean waited a little 'til his body calmed and slowly and carefully removed himself out of Sam. He was kinda afraid he caused Sam to bleed. He felt better when he saw that Sam wasn't bleeding in any way. Sam continued to pant and grasp the pillows.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked frightened that he had hurt him.

Sam turned over so he lay on his back and Dean saw that he was sweating. He nodded. Sam's body jerked a couple times and Sam whimpered. Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

"Its okay, Sammy. Those are aftershocks. Let your body go with it."

Sam nodded and curled into Dean as his body continued to jerk.

"Are you in pain?"

Sam shook his head and whimpered again. Dean kissed him softly. After a while Sam stopped jerking.

"Sammy, you alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'm good."

"Well, you're no longer a virgin," Dean teased. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I feel great. I mean yes, it was painful at first, but after that it felt really good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Dean, its okay. Now, wanna go for a second round? Your turn this time?"

Dean laughed, "You're joking right? Dude, you need time to recover."

Sam pouted.

"Stop pouting, Sammy. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"But Dean…"

Dean shook his head, "Not tonight, Sammy. Now get some sleep."

Sam sighed and curled into Dean's chest and fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up fairly quickly when he noticed Dean wasn't in the bed with him. Glancing around nervously, he relaxed when he saw Dean sitting at the table.

"Morning sleepy head," Dean said turning to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked sitting up in the bed.

"Checking out possible hunts. And I think I might have found one."

Sam started fumbling around for his pants, "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

After putting on his pants he came to sit next to Dean at the table. "You said you found one? Where?"

Dean handed Sam the paper he was reading. "Chicago. Mysterious murders."

"That's all you got? Mysterious murders? Dean that doesn't exactly sound supernatural."

Dean shrugged, "You never know. I say it couldn't hurt to check it out."

"That's true. But first…" Sam said and kissed Dean.

"Dude, are you serious?"

* * *

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked Sam as they walked out the bar.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again…I dunno man, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? Huh, I treat you like luggage? What were you, bitching about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry Dean, it was when we had that huge fight, when I was at that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen…"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying, I mean am I keeping you against your will Sam?" Dean interrupts angrily.

"No, of course not. Now would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's something strange going on here, Dean."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

Sam groaned, "No, man, I mean like _our_ kind of strange."

* * *

Dean lay on the mattress with Sam straddling his hips. Sam kissed Dean passionately and let his hands roam up his chest. Dean already began to moan. Sam leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"I want to be inside you, Dean." Then he went back to kissing him.

"Sam, wait," Dean said as they parted.

"What?"

"Are you sure you ready to try it this way?"

Sam nodded, "It's my turn to please you, Dean."

Sam latched onto Dean's hips and brought his bottoms down and off.

"Wait," Dean panted again.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean sat up and handed Sam the tube of lube. Sam looked confused.

"Do you remember what I did to you the other day?"Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"You need to do the same. Put some of this on your fingers and then stick them into me," Dean said and laid on his stomach. Sam did what he was told. When he was done with the lube he eased himself inside.

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room and found Dean sitting at the table with a beer in his hands.

"Hey, any luck on the symbol we found earlier?"

Dean looked up, " Yeah, that I did have some luck with, it's uh, turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Deva."

Sam sat down, "What's a Deva?"

"Translates to demon of darkness. Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, they're animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes, kinda like uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Gimme some credit man. You don't have the corner on paper chasing around here."

"Oh yeah? Name the last book you read."

Dean remains silent a little too long and Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I called Dad's friend Caleb, he told me alright? Anyway, here's the thing, these Devas, they need to be summoned. Conjured."

"So someone's controlling it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And uh, from what I gather it's pretty risky business too, I mean these uh, these suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds 'em. And the uh, the arms, and the torsos…"

"So what do they look like?"

"Well no one knows, I mean nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. And summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. Think we got a major player in town."

Sam looks at Dean. Dean stares at Sam. "Meg," they both say at the same time.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into their motel room and saw someone standing in the shadows by the windows.

"Hey!" Dean yells and raises his gun.

The figure turns and walks into the light.

"Dad…" Dean whispers.

"Hey, boys," John smiles. He goes over and gives each of his sons a hug.

"Dad it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there in time to see the girl take the swan-dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean and Sam answered in unison.

"Good. Well, that doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

John nodded, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell. Actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm working on that," John replies.

Just then the Devas attack and the Winchesters are thrown against objects and scratched. Sam crawls over to the weapons bag and began rummaging through it.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

Dean and John cover their eyes and Sam lights a white phosphorus grenade and the Devas vanish.

"Alright, come on. We don't have much time. Soon as the flame's out they'll be back," Sam said as the three of them head out the building.

"Sam wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us."

Sam turned to Dean, "What? What're you talking about?"

"You boys, you're beat to hell."

"We'll be alright," Dean said.

"Dean! We should stick together! We'll go after the demon t…"

Dean cut's him off, "Sam, listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand, they're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again, they're gonna use us to get to him! I mean Meg was right! Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He…he's stronger without us around."

Sam turns to his father, "Dad. No. After everything. After all the time we spent looking for you, please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"This fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you gotta trust me, son. Okay? You gotta let me go."

Sam sighs and reluctantly nods.

"Be careful, boys," John says as he gets in his truck and drives off.

* * *

"Did we do the right thing, I mean, letting Dad go like that?" Sam asked Dean as they lay in bed.

Dean nods. "I think so. Dad's stronger without us and I think we're stronger without him either. Besides," he says as he kisses Sam's neck, "I don't think Dad would approve of what we're doing."

Sam laughs, "I guess that's true."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Both Sam and Dean knew it would happen. Their father took off again. And honestly Dean did mind that Sam was angry, hell he was furious with their father himself. But as he lay in bed with Sam in his arms, tried to put all that out of his mind and, after a week of hell, get some sleep.

John had managed to find his sons and tracked them down along with the demon, Meg to a small town called Salvation, Iowa. Meg had been using his friends to lure him into a trap. He knew that she wanted the Colt. So he decided to devise a plan, but he needed his sons. He located them to a motel, and after picking the lock on their door he slowly opened it and was shocked at what he saw. His son's in bed together? John shook it off, Dean and Sam had shared a motel bed many times.

"Dean," He said firmly shaking his oldest son by the shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him.

"Dad?" He jerked to a sitting position careful to keep the covers over his and Sam's lower body. He didn't need his father to find out that they were both naked.

Sam didn't wake up but snuggled closer to Dean.

"Sammy, wake up. Dad's here."

At that Sam bolted awake. He wanted to yell at dad, but one look from Dean told him not to so he just settled for a polite, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I have been tracking the demon Meg and…"

"Wait, what? I thought we killed her."

"Apparently not, she's been killing off every one that I know to lure me to her. I think she wants the Colt so…"

"So, what's the plan dad?" Dean asked.

"I plan on meeting her, but not with the actual Colt. That's where I need you boys. I need for one of you to find a replica of this gun and I will take it to her and you boys will hold on to the actual Colt."

This pissed Sam off, "So you just want us to be your errand boys. You promised that we would go after this demon together, then you disappear again. Now you come back wanting us to run errands for you? Bullshit, I won't do it."

"Sammy, calm down," Dean said rubbing his brother's back. Then he turned to his father, "Dad you could get yourself killed. I don't like this plan."

"Well, that's tough. You will do what I say."

Sam scoffed, "No surprise there. Always shoving orders down our throats. You know dad I wonder if you realize that we aren't in the Marines anymore and that Dean and I are your sons and not your army buddies." Sam grabbed his pants, put them on and stormed outside.

John looked at Dean. Dean looked pained and pulled on his pants as well.

"Let me talk to him dad," he said and walked outside and found Sam leaning against the wall. He walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Sammy, talk to me."

"I am sick of this Dean. I mean sometimes, I wish we never found him or he found us. He still treats us like children. Or worse, like we're in the army."

"I know, Sammy. I am sick of it too, but sometimes we just have to do what he asks. We may not have to like it or even agree, but Sammy, he's still our dad."

"Yeah, well I hate him."

"Don't say that Sammy. He's tried hard to raise us. The least you could do is have a little faith in the man."

"I can't believe you are sitting here defending him."

"I am not. I am as mad at him as you are. I think his plan is ridiculous and he could very well wind up dead. But Sammy, sometimes, even if we don't like it, we have to go along with it. Besides, we'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Sam didn't say anything and Dean looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please, Sammy? Just go along with it for me?"

Sam sighed, but nodded.

"Good," Dean said and then kissed him hard on the mouth and squeezed his ass.

"Dean."

Dean shook his head and the two of them went back to the room.

"Sam, I know you don't always agree with the things I do, but trust me. Everything I do is for the best. My only concern is protecting you and Dean."

"Yeah, but dad, this plan of yours can get you killed."

"Sam, I am a grown man. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Sam was about to retaliate with an outburst, but Dean pinched his ass telling him to shut up. Sam sighed.

"Okay. Tell us what to do.

* * *

Dean and Sam were waiting for their dad to show up.

"Dean, I don't like this."

"Dude, I get that. Now stop worrying."

"Dean…"

Dean kissed Sam lightly on the lips, "Stop worrying, everything will be fine."

Just then John showed up. Dean and Sam tried to act like they hadn't been kissing. John looked at his sons and wondered what was going on, but he shook it off.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

Dean pulled a paper bag out of his jacket and handed it to John. John toke it out of the bag and inspected it closely. He was surprised as to how much this gun really resembled the Colt. After he finished inspecting it, he put it back in the bag and put it in his pocket and took out the actual Colt and handed it to Dean.

"Dean, this is a bad idea," Sam whined again.

Dean turned to Sam, ignoring his father, "Sammy, I know that. Okay? I get it. Everything will be fine. Dad's gonna be fine and so are we. So stop whining."

John watched his sons in interest. He hadn't seen them act like this in a long time.

"But Dean, I have a real bad feeling about this."

"Damn it, Sammy. Stop worrying." Dean said. Completely oblivious to his dad, he kissed Sam.

Sam deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in Dean's mouth. John stood shocked at to what he was seeing. His sons? Making out like a couple of kids?

"Ahem," John said clearing his throat and the boys pulled away.

"Shit," Dean muttered.

John didn't say anything about what he saw and gave them strict instructions, and then he left.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been weeks since the boys have heard from John and Dean's starting to get worried. Sitting on the bed in their motel room, Dean tries again to call John's phone.

"Dad, it's me…again. Where are you? Listen, call us back."

"That's the fourth time you tried calling Dean. It's not getting us anywhere. I knew this was gonna be a bad idea."

"Yeah, well everything dad does is a bad idea to you! You've hated him every minute of your fucking life and couldn't learn to trust him! Why, Sam? You know what, just fuck off!"

Sam jerked back like he'd been slapped. He tried not to look like Dean had hurt him. He got to his feet and walked to the door of the motel room. Dean saw how bad he hurt his brother and felt bad. He walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry baby. I am just frustrated. I didn't mean it, Sammy," he said placing kisses across Sam's neck. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm just as frustrated Dean. I mean what are we gonna do now?"

"We need help."

"From who?" Sam asked turning around to face Dean.

"There's gotta be one of dad's friends who haven't' been killed."

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bobby Singer was surprised when he opened the door and saw John's kids, "Dean? Sam?"

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said.

Bobby opened the door and let them in. "It's good to see you boys, but what are you doing here?"

"We need your help. We think dad's been kidnapped by a demon."

Bobby and the boys spent a couple of hours trying to figure out where John could be and where the demon was. Sam noticed something on the ceiling.

"Bobby, what is that?"

"That is the key of Solomon. A devil's trap. You get a demon under one of these babies? They're not getting back out."

"A devil's trap? Never heard of them before. They work?"

Bobby nodded just as his door was blown clean off its hinges and Meg walked in.

* * *

Dean threw more holy water on Meg. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice," She said.

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot…You don't."

"Bobby, send this bitch packing."

Bobby steps up with a book in his hands and starts chanting.

"An exorcism. Are you serious?" Meg asks.

"Oh, we're going for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards," Dean replies.

After a few minutes the demon is exorcised from the girl's body and they soon realize that she's dying. Before she dies, she tells the boys where their father is.

* * *

"Dean, it could be another trap," Sam said as they were getting ready to leave Bobby's.

"I know Sammy, but it's our only lead to finding out if dad's okay."

Sam nodded. Bobby walked them to the door and hugged them both.

"Y'all don't be strangers, ya hear?"

"Of course, Bobby," Sam answered.

* * *

Sam and Dean were pinned against the wall.

"Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi' by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood," Yellow Eyes said.

"Let him go. Or, I swear to God…" Dean said.

"What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who? Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam screamed.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand all this monologueing," Dean said.

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O. isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth," The demon replied.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam-he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh, wait. I forgot. I wasted them."

This made the demon angry and started to tear up Dean's insides. Sam screamed.

"Dad, please," Dean begged, mouth full of blood. "Don't let this demon kill me."

John came in control of his body and Dean fell to the floor unconscious. Sam fell to the floor also and grabbed the Colt and shot his father in the leg with it. This caused the demon to leave John's body. Both John and Sam helped Dean into the back of the Impala even with John limping. Sam got in the driver's seat and John was in the passenger's seat.

"Sam what is wrong with you? Killing this demon comes before everything!"

Sam shook his head and glanced at Dean through the rearview mirror, "No sir. Not before everything."

John started to argue when they were suddenly hit by a truck. A demon walked over and Sam weakly pointed the Colt at him.

"You won't shoot me, you're saving that for someone else," the demon taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Sam asked cocking the gun.

The demon left the body. Sam leaned his head back.

"Dad?"

When he didn't get an answer, he called Dean's name.

"Dean? Dean!"

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just wanted to let you know this chapter is exactly like the episode In My Time Of Dying with a few exceptions. Also if you haven't noticed I took out anything to do with Sam's psychic abilities and his connection to the yellow eyed demon.

A rescue helicopter descends to the scene. Dean and John are unconscious.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is one eighty over sixty, heart rate is ninety five, ninety five," One of the paramedics said.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam screams.

"You have to stay still!" Another paramedic tells Sam.

"Are they even alive?"

* * *

"Sammy! You look good. Considering," Dean said.

"Oh, no," Sam moans.

"Man, tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay?"

A doctor enters the room and speaks to Sam, "Your father's awake. You can see him if you like."

"Thank god," Dean said.

"Doc, what about my brother?"

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?"

"I have to be honest-…"

"Oh, screw you, Doc. I'm waking up," Dean said unheard by anyone.

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations," The doctor continues as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?"

* * *

Sam and Bobby stare at the Impala.

"Oh man, Dean's gonna be pissed."

"Look, Sam. This…this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap."

"No. Dean will kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on…"Sam stops.

"Okay. You've got it."

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him," Sam said handing over his dad's list.

Bobby looks at the list and frowns, "What's John want with this?"

Sam shrugs, "Protection from the demon?"

* * *

Sam stalks into John's room with a duffel bag. Dean meets him at the door and tries to talk to him.

"Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've gotta bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing."

"You're quiet," John said.

Sam turns to face John, clearly fuming and tosses the bag on the bed, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?"

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" Dean said clearly still unheard.

"Don't tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean," John said.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on guys, don't do this!" Dean said.

"You know, it's funny. I thought it was your obsession too! That demon killed your mother. You begged me to be a part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, Dad. I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

* * *

Sam walks into Dean's room carrying a paper bag.

"Hey. I think you may be around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk," He said and pulled out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board.

Dean is standing behind Sam with his arms folded, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Sam sits on the floor and pulls out the board, "Dean? Dean, are you here?"

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party," he said and sat across from Sam. "All right, Sam. This isn't gonna work."

Sam has his hand poised on the pointer. Dean places his fingers on it slowly, concentrating, slides it to YES on the board. Sam gasps.

"I'll be damned," Dean said.

Sam laughs in relief, "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight," Dean says and starts sliding the pointer again.

"Dean, what ? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?"

Dean slides the pointer to yes.

"What is it?"

Dean slides the pointer to spell out R-E-A-P. "I don't think its killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time is up."

"A reaper? Dean. Is it after you?"

Dean slides the pointer to yes.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it," Sam said.

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"Man, you're, um…"

"I'm screwed, Sam."

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way," Sam said and started pacing the floor. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

He rushes off to John's room and finds his bed empty.

* * *

Sam stares at Dean's body on the bed.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me alone here with dad, we'll kill each other, you know that. Dean, you've gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We we're just starting to be brothers again and much more. Can you hear me? I promise when you wake up, we'll have lots and lots of sex, Okay?"

* * *

Sam is sitting on the edge of Dean's bed stroking his hair. Dean suddenly gasps and begins choking.

"Dean?" He runs to the hallway, "Help! I need help!"

The doctor and nurses rushes in. After minutes the doctor looks at them perplexed.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some angel watching over you."

"Thanks, doc," Dean says as the doctor leaves. He turns to Sam, "You said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

Sam smiles and kisses Dean to ease his worry. Dean moans and pulls Sam closer and deepens the kiss. There was a knock on the door and Dean and Sam pull apart just in time to see their father come in the room.

"How you feeling, dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I am alive," Dean answers.

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asks.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam," Dean pleads.

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John pleads with his younger son.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Sam said and leaves. John stares after him sadly.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

* * *

Dean and Sam hover inside the door of John's room while doctors and nurses work on their father. One of the nurses tries to push them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean said. "Come on," He pleads.

"Okay, stop compressions," the doctor said.

"Still no pulse," one the nurses says.

"Okay, that's it everybody."

"No," Dean pleads.

"I'll call it. Time of death: ten forty-one am," the doctor said.

"No, Dean, no." Sam leans into his big brother and tries not to let the tears to fall.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the only exception with chapter is that I replaced Ellen with Bobby.

Bobby showed up and picked up the boys and brought them back to his house. After a few days he told the boys that they needed to make preparations to burn John's body.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It would prevent a demon or any other creature from taking over his body," Bobby explained.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded. They took the body to a place not far from the Junkyard and burned their father's body. Sam tried hard not to let his tears fall, but they fell anyway. Dean led him back to the car Bobby had lent them and drove back to Bobby's. Dean immediately went to work on the Impala while Sam went inside. After several days passed, Sam went outside to check on Dean.

"How's the car coming?"

"Slow."

"Yeah. Need any help?"

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?"

Dean rolled himself from under the car, "Stop it, Sam."

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right, Dean, it's just…we've been at Bobby's for almost a week and you haven't' brought up Dad once."

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and your acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Make heads or tails of any Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it-oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. So you know the only thing I can do? I can work on the car."

Dean started to turn back to the car, but Sam grabbed him. Sam was pissed, he was angry at himself, his dad, Dean for what he just said. And on top of that, he was sexually frustrated, Dean hadn't touched him since they'd been at Bobby's. He wanted to punch Dean and kiss him at the same time. He wanted to push himself onto Dean so bad. But all he did was punch Dean in the face.

"Fuck you," Sam said and stalked inside.

Dean stared after Sam. He wasn't all that shocked that Sam hit him. He didn't mean to be that crude to Sam. Dean dropped the tool he had in his hands.

"Shit," he said and ran after Sam.

He found Sam in his room sitting on the bed. Sam looked like he'd been crying. Dean walked into the room and shut the door.

"Sammy…"

"Dean, I..."

"I'm the one who's sorry, Sammy. I didn't meant to rash at you like that," Dean said sitting next to Sam and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"I just feel bad, I mean the last thing I remember is picking a fight with him. He was right, all we did was butt heads."

Dean turned Sam to look at him and kissed him. Sam moaned against his lips and began to remove Dean's shirt.

"Wait," Sam said and parted.

"What?"

"Bobby."

"Don't worry about it," Dean shrugged and went back to kissing Sam and removing his shirt.

Dean laid Sam down so he was on top. Sam kissed him hungrily and roamed his chest. When Sam stroked one of his nipples, Dean moaned and bit Sam's lower lip. Dean stopped kissing Sam and rubbed his chin against one of Sam's nipples. Sam moaned and arched his back. Dean then used his tongue and teeth to tease both of Sam's nipples. Sam moaned again louder. Dean then placed kisses all the way down to the button of his jeans. Dean quickly unbuttoned the jeans and removed both the jeans and the boxers. Giving Sam a cheeky grin and then slipped Sam's cock into his mouth.

"Dean," Sam moaned. _This is new, Dean never did this before. Damn, though, it's so good._

Dean gently bit his balls then licked the hardened shaft and teased the tip. Sam writhed and moaned. Dean took him out of his mouth and whispered

"Sammy, I can feel it, you wanna come. So come," he said and slipped his brother back into his mouth and continued to tease his hard cock.

Sam moaned again and arched his body as he released and came into Dean's hot mouth. Dean took the load and swallowed. Grinning at Sam he stripped his clothes and lay next to Sam. He began massaging Sam's cock until he felt it grow hard again. Then Dean handed Sam the tube of lubricant. This time Sam knew exactly what to do. He turned Dean over and inserted two fingers inside. Dean moaned and urged him to do it faster. So Sam did. Sam leaned over and placed kisses all down Dean's neck and back as he slipped himself inside. Dean moaned as he felt Sam move faster. He urged Sam to move faster. Sam did. Sam finally came inside Dean just as Dean came all over the bed sheets.

Afterwards, Sam took a shower while Dean changed the sheets. Then Dean took a shower. Then they lay in each other's arms.

"Dean, I am sorry."

"Sammy, I am sorry too."

"You know, we should go downstairs before Bobby wanders up here to see what happened to us."

Dean nodded and they both got out of bed and headed downstairs. They found Bobby at his desk surrounded by a bunch of books.

"Need help with something, Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, but otherwise seemed to ignore them.

"When's the last time you ate?" Dean asked.

"What are you, my mother?" Bobby asked.

"Whoa, calm down Bobby, we were just checking."

Bobby handed them a folder. "Here, you wanna do something? Go check this out."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked. They were in a minivan that Bobby had let them use. It was raining.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped to shreds, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some carnie psycho in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Oh, give me a break."

Dean laughs, "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still burst out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on television."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill!"

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, nineteen eighty one, the Bunker Brother's Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"It's weird, though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt."

* * *

After locating the carnival site and doing a little searching, they head to a motel. Once inside Sam kisses Dean fiercely and pushes him back on the bed.

"Sammy, chill. What is with you and your insatiable sex drive?"

"I never wanted you so much, Dean."

"Dear god, you sound so much like a girl. Really Sam, not tonight."

Sam just smiles and pulls Dean's bottoms off.

"Sammy, I am serious. I am not in the mood. I am tired."

Sam just smiles again and leans over Dean. Grasping his brother's cock in his hands, he massages it until it gets hard.

"Oh, god," Dean pants.

Once Sam got Dean's dick hard, he slipped in his mouth.

"Oh, God! Sammy!" Dean moans.

Sam sucked on Dean's balls, nipping them gently. He then licked his way up the shaft to the tip. This caused Dean to moan and grab at the sheets as he thrust his hips up allowing Sam full access to his dick. Sam kept sucking and teasing until, with one final groan, Dean came.

* * *

Sam and Dean walk into a tent and see a man throwing darts.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man asked. He pulls off the glasses to reveal that he's blind.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

Dean whispers to Sam, "Wanna give me a little help here?"

Sam shook his head, "Not really."

Just then another man walks in. He is clearly short.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah, this man hates blind people," the blind man said.

"No, I don't, I…"

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

"Little? You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no! I'm just, could someone tell me where Mr. Cooper is?"

Sam laughs.

"Please?"

* * *

Wearing a uniform jacket, Dean is putting trash in a dumpster when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man."

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

"Like a real human skeleton?"

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but…"

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you."

* * *

Sam hangs up the phone and turns to Dean.

"Rakshasa."

"What's that?"

"Bobby's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed off human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up as clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam said staring at Dean hungrily.

Dean saw the look in Sam's eyes, "Oh, no. Not now, house bunny. What else did you find out?"

Sam whimpered, but Dean shook his head. Sam sighed.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the carnival today, the Bunker Brother's in eighty one."

"Right. Probably more than that."

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper."

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Bobby say how to kill it?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where I can get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I will go round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter the funhouse; as they go through, a door slams between them.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?"

Sam finds a pipe organ, which is giving off steam. He grabs for one of the pipes, flinching from the heat. He takes something from his pocket and starts pulling off a pipe. Dean comes around the corner.

"Hey."

"Hey! Where is it?"Sam asked.

" I don't know, I mean shouldn't we see it's clothes walking around?"

A knife flies past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another pins his wrist.

"Sam!"

Sam pulls the pipe all the way off and stalks forward slowly. A knife flies past his head which he dodges.

"Dean, where is it?"

"I don't know."

Dean reaches up and pulls a lever; more steam pour from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker which Dean sees.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Sam stabs the pipe behind him without looking. He turns and sees it still buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound. Dean manages to free himself. They look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses."

* * *

"So did you boys get rid of the thing?" Bobby asked as the boys walk in the door.

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"You boys okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Gonna get some sleep," Dean answered.

"Well, just don't break anything doing it," Bobby smirked.

Dean and looked at Bobby confused, then shrugged and went upstairs.

"Dean, do you think Bobby knows?"

"I mean we were pretty loud. I wouldn't put it past him."

Sam curled into Dean's chest and kissed him. Dean stopped him.

"I'm serious Sam, I am tired and want to sleep."

Sam pouted but nodded and laid down.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked him over breakfast.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. It's been weeks since we've had a hunt. So far we haven't even barely scratched the surface where Yellow Eyes is concerned."

"I know, Sammy, but don't worry everything will be okay.

Just then Bobby came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Anything, Bobby?" Sam asked hopeful.

"No. I've been trying to decipher your father's research and compare it to mine, but your father's writing is like hogwash. I can barely understand anything."

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Well, I am gonna go work on the car," Dean said getting up to wash out his plate.

Bobby went back to his study and Dean went out to the junkyard to work on the car. This left Sam to fend for himself. He knew better than getting in either Dean's or Bobby's way. He went upstairs to the room he shared with Dean and pulled out his laptop preparing to do a bit of research for himself.

"There's gotta be something. A hunt anything," he said to himself.

He typed furiously on the laptop searching different websites, when he felt a presence looming over him. He thought it was Dean.

"Finished with the car already?" He asked and looked up and gasped.

"Hello, Sam," Yellow Eyes said and knocked him out.

* * *

Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't make out where he was, but he knew it wasn't good. He tried to move and found himself tied to a post.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I had to restrain you," Yellow Eyes said walking into the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Heard you want revenge, my dear boy. So I thought I'd make it easier for you."

"Is that supposed to be funny? What do you want with me?"

"I want revenge just like you."

"My brother and I will kill you! You killed our dad!"

"Of course, and your mommy too. Oh and your girl back in California."

* * *

Dean walked into the house and wiped his hands on a rag and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Walking into Bobby's study, he saw him hunched over his desk still trying to decipher John's writing.

"Hey, why don't you take a break?"

Bobby sighed, "You might be right. Where's Sam?"

"Probably in the room, glued to that laptop of his. Trying to find us something to hunt."

"Well why don't you tell him to come down here? Maybe he could help me."

Dean nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Why? If all you want to do is kill me?"

"Oh, Sammy. I don't want to kill you. I want to turn you."

"What?"

"That's why I killed your precious mommy; she tried to stop me from turning you when you was a baby. Jess was an inconvience; she was just an accident. And your father…well he made a deal. He sacrificed his life for Dean."

"I don't understand. Why?"

* * *

"Bobby!"

Bobby ran upstairs, "What is it, boy?"

"Where's Sam?"

Bobby looked around and saw Sam's laptop on the floor, "It looks like Sam was kidnapped. We should check for sulphur."

Dean walked around and growled, "We got sulphur. My guess is its Yellow Eyes. I swear, if he hurts him…"

"Dean, stay calm, our best bet right now is to find out where Sam is and what Yellow Eyes wants with him."

* * *

"You have something inside you."

"I will never become a demon! I will never join you!"

"Oh, relax. It's not anything you can control. You will become a demon and you will kill your brother.

"That's what this is all about? You want my brother? Or what, you just want my whole family dead?"

"Listen, I don't want to kill you, but if you continue to resist, I will have no choice to kill you."

* * *

"Bobby, we have to find him!" Dean said pacing the floor in Bobby's study.

"I know that, Dean."

"Well, what the hell are we doing just sitting here?"

"Dean, we have no clue as to where he could be."

"So we go out and search for him."

"Where? The whole goddamn world? Dean, your brother and that demon could be anywhere."

"So we're just gonna sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"Not quite."

* * *

"Well, just kill me you sonovabitch. Because I will never join you. I will spend all my waking moments killing you and your kind," Sam said struggling.

"Well, I tried to be civil. But I guess that just won't work anymore," Yellow Eyes said and walked to Sam with something that looked like a razor in his hands.

"Aaaah!" Sam screamed as the demon cut his arm.

* * *

"What do you mean 'not quite'?" Dean asked.

"I mean I think I found something. Through all your father's hogwash."

Dean walked over to Bobby, "What did you find?"

"It seems like your father's been stalking this demon. I mean tracking his movements, God knows how, but this is what's interesting."

"What?"

"It's clear that your father seemed to think that Yellow Eyes was after Sam."

"Why?"

Bobby shrugged, I dunno. But if we can figure out how your father tracked this demon, we may be able to find him and Sam."

"How are we gonna do that? Bobby, if that demon hurts Sammy…"

Bobby places his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I know, son. Lemme make a few calls."

* * *

"Why do you wanna turn me?"

"Because I need you. You would be a powerful demon, more powerful than me. And I need you to lead my army."

"Army for what?"

"Army for destruction, of course."

"You sonovabitch! I will never do that!" _Dean, where are you?_

Yellow Eyes laughed, "Oh, just wait Sam, you will."

"So if you are gonna turn me, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Dean had gone to finish working on the impala to keep his mind of Sam. Bobby came out of the house.

"I think we found him Dean."

"Good. Where?"

"Wyoming."

"What the hell is he doing in Wyoming?"

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno, but we need to haul ass."

"I agree. Let's go."

Dean and Bobby climbed in Bobby's truck and headed toward Wyoming.

 _Don't worry, Sammy. I'm coming,_ Dean thought.

* * *

Sam had been tied up for two days. He could hardly feel his arms or legs. He didn't understand why Yellow Eyes was waiting. If he was gonna make Sam a demon, what was he waiting for? He was tired, bruised and he wanted his brother in the worst way. Not just sexually, but because he needed his big brother to make him feel safe.

"It would be a lot easier if you just agree. Be more willing."

"Be willing to be turned into a demon? No thanks."

"Well, then, I guess its time to get started," Yellow Eyes said and walked over to Sam.

Sam didn't know what he was gonna do. Yellow Eyes began chanting something and slit his wrist. He lifted his wrist above Sam's mouth and was about to drip blood into it when the doors blew open.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" Dean screamed and shot off a bullet of rock salt.

"Dean!"

Yellow Eyes threw Dean and Bobby into the wall. "Bad choice boys. You really made a bad choice. I mean rock salt? Really? Oh, wait that's right. You don't have the one weapon that could actually kill me. I do."

"We may not be able to kill you, but we sure as hell can send your ass back to hell! Bobby!"

Bobby began chanting something. At first it didn't seem to be working, but then the demon began to struggle and soon the demon was gone. Bobby and Dean dropped to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

Dean got to his feet and coughed, "I am okay, Sammy."

He and Bobby walked over to Sam and began to untie him.

"What was he doing to you?" Bobby asked.

"I am not sure, it looked like he was gonna drip blood into my mouth."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "He said he wanted to turn me into a demon. He wanted me to lead some demon army."

Bobby and Dean helped Sam to the truck. Once back at Bobby's, Dean took Sam upstairs and got him into the shower. Just as he was about to leave, Sam grabbed his arm.

"Join me."

Dean nodded and discarded his clothes and entered the shower with Sam. He washed his brother, like he used to do when Sammy was younger. But this time, he added kisses to Sam's body. After the shower and being bandaged, Sam lay in Dean's arms. Sam pressed his ass close to Dean's cock.

"Sammy, don't even think about it. Not tonight."

"But Dean, "Sam whined.

"No. You need to rest. Now stop backing into my cock."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke when he felt the sun in his face. He turned and saw that Sam was still sleep curled into his arms. He smiled and kissed his forehead and was about to kiss his lips when he stopped. _What the hell am I doing? Was I really about to kiss him on the lips? What the hell is wrong with me? He is my brother._ Dean tried to quietly move but he ended up waking up Sam.

"Dean? Everything okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Sammy."

Sam smiled and went to kiss Dean's lips. Dean stiffened and Sam felt that he wasn't returning the kiss.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I, um, need to take a shower," He left and Sam looked at him confused.

Sam decided to see if Bobby needed help with anything.

"Hey Bobby."

"Morning, Sam. Where's Dean?"

"Shower. You need help with anything?"

"No, but I cooked if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Bobby," he said and went to the kitchen.

Dean came downstairs a few minutes later and got some food.

"Anything worth hunting?"He asked Sam.

"No, not so far as Bobby can find."

"What about Yellow Eyes?"

Sam shook his head, "Bobby didn't find anything on that yet, either. Do you really think he's gonna come back?"

"We didn't kill him. We just exorcised him, so he's definitely coming back."

Sam fidgeted. He didn't want to deal with Yellow Eyes. He didn't really understand what the demon wanted with him, but he didn't want to be anywhere near that demon again. Dean saw Sam's uncomfortableness and walked around the table and hugged his brother.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

Sam smiled and kissed Dean on the lips. Again Sam felt Dean stiffen and push away. He didn't understand it, I mean yeah, they did try to minimize these actions around Bobby but he never felt Dean act this way.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just don't, don't do that."

"Do what? Kiss you?"

"Yeah, I mean what are you? Some kinda perv? Dude, I am your freaking brother," Dean said and walked out the room.

Sam sat at the table looking hurt. What the hell was that about? Dean never rejected him before. He finished his food and washed out his dishes. He decided to surf the web in hopes of finding a hunt. He was looking at one of the newspaper sites when Dean walked into the room.

"Impala's fixed."

"That's great, Dean."

"Whatcha looking at?"

"A newspaper website."

"Anything good?"

"Maybe. A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"What kind of 'freak accidents' are we talking about?" Dean asked sitting next to Sam.

"A lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty."

"Huh."

"Hey, it could be nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out right?"

"Yeah, I will go tell Bobby, you get started packing up shop."

Dean went into Bobby's study and Sam went to pack. Five minutes later the two were on the road toward Connecticut. The drive was silent with the exception of Metallica blaring from the speakers. Sam kept staring at Dean.

"Dude, what is your problem? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Just wondering if you're okay."

"Dude, I am fine. Why do you keep asking me if I am okay?"

"Never mind," Sam said and stared out the window.

* * *

By the time the boys made it to the inn, it had stopped raining and it was kinda misty.

"Dude, this is sweet, I never get to work jobs like this," Dean said grinning.

"Like what?"

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside. Mmm. Daphne. Love her."

Sam shakes his head and as they walk up the stairs he notices an urn.

"I'm not so sure haunted's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Sam points, "You see this pattern? That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot."

"Yeah."

"That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?"

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

They continue inside and ask for a room.

"So, uh, a king-sized bed?" The woman asked.

Sam was about to say yes, but Dean said, "No just two singles please."

Sam looked confused at Dean. _Is he mad at me for some reason?_

"You'll be staying in room two thirty seven. Sherwin can you show these gentlemen to their room?"

* * *

"Dean what is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the third time you've pushed away from me. I mean, since when have we slept in separate beds? Did I do something to make you mad at me?

"Sam."

"No, Dean. I am your brother, talk to me."

"That's just the problem."

"What is?"

"You are my brother. We are brothers. You need to stop trying to kiss me and all that stuff. I mean you really think I would have sex with my brother? Dude, I am not a pervert. Now can we focus on the case?"

"Pervert?"

"Sam, the case, please?"

Sam sighed, "All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

* * *

Sam lay awake on the bed. _Did he really call me a pervert?_ That made Sam angry. He got up and walked over to Dean's bed. He straddled him and kissed his lips. Dean moaned. Sam lifted Dean's shirt and placed kisses down his stomach. He felt Dean moan louder and writhe underneath him. Sam smiled and continued his assault. He had just gotten Dean's pants unbuttoned and was about to pull them off when Dean woke up.

"Sam, what are you doing? Get off me!" Dean yelled and rolled Sam off him.

"Dean, I want to be inside you."

"Dude, you are seriously sick in the head. That's just gross. Now cut it out."

"Just to let you know, you want it too, Dean. You just don't want to admit it," Sam said and went back to his bed.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the room waiting for Dean to return after he was done talking to Susan. _What happened? I thought Dean loved me like I love him, but maybe I was wrong._ He knew he was supposed to be finding information on the grandmother, but he wasn't in it. He grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking. _How could I have been stupid._

Dean walks in, "There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room. We need to figure this out and fast. What did you find about Granny?"

"You're bossy."

Dean turns and sees Sam sitting in a chair, "What?"

"You're bossy. And short," Sam said and laughs.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So? Stupid."

Dean notices the several empty bottles, "Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy. I love you too."

"No, I really love you, and you should let me show you how much. I can really be a pleasure to you, Dean."

"All right. Time for bed. Come on Sasquatch," Dean says and pulls Sam to his feet.

"I love you Dean," Sam said and tried to kiss Dean. Dean pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

After about a week the boys, with the help of Susan finally figure out what is going on and manage to get rid of the spirit, or so they thought. The boys drive back to Bobby's. Sam immediately rushes into the house while Dean slowly follows.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what, Bobby?"

"Why Sam looks the way he does. He looks like someone killed him."

"I don't know, Bobby. It's been a bad week."

"Dean, that boy in there loves you."

"I know, Bobby. He's my brother. I love him too."

Bobby just shook his head, knowing Dean didn't understand.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam laid down on the bed. _My brother rejected me. I can't live without him. How could I have been so stupid to fall in love with my big brother? He is much more that my big brother though; he is my protector, my hero, my savior, and I was kinda hoping he would be my lover as well._

"Sammy?"

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Dean with a sad face.

"You okay, kiddo?"

 _No, you rejected me._ "Uh, yeah, I'm good. Just tired."

Dean nodded, "Understandable. Why don't you get some rest?"

_He is so oblivious to what he did to me; maybe I will kill him. No, I can't start thinking that way. It would make it easier for Yellow Eyes to get a hold of me._

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam said shaking his head again.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"No, sorry."

"I said, why don't you take a nap?"

Sam nodded, "Good idea. Can you, uh, just stay 'til I fall asleep?"

"Sure, kiddo," Dean said and laid next to him on the bed.

As Sam fell asleep, Dean gazed at his brother's face. He felt himself harden when he thought about how beautiful Sam was. _Hold on, what? I cannot have these kinds of feelings for Sammy. That is just wrong._ Dean gently pulled himself out of Sam's cuddle and went downstairs. Bobby greeted him in the kitchen and handed him a beer.

"Where's Sam?"

"Sleep."

Bobby nodded. He went to the study and Dean followed him.

"You find anything on Yellow Eyes and what he wants with Sammy?"

"Not really. I mean I may have been able to track Yellow Eyes, but I don't see anything about what he wants with Sam." Bobby hands Dean a paper.

"What's this?"

Bobby pointed to one story, "This person lost her mother in a fire when she was six months old. Her father died two months ago."

"So?" Dean said shaking his head not understanding.

Bobby continued, "According to the article she is the second child."

"Bobby, I don't understand."

"You really are stupid, aren't ya? I think that Yellow Eyes is going after children that not only have lost both parents, but are the second child in the family. That's why he didn't come after you. The second child in a family is rumored to be the most vulnerable. Maybe he's trying to recruit children to join his demon army."

"Why?"

"I dunno, but we know that he doesn't just want Sam."

"He's trying to turn a bunch of kids into demons? What, like a demonic boys and girls club?"

"Maybe. I think you and Sam should go check it out."

"Check what out?" Sam asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Bobby. We just got back from a hunt."

"Dean, this kid, and maybe more including your brother, are in danger. Maybe if we can get to this kid before Yellow Eyes, we could learn something."

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Bobby thinks that Yellow Eyes is tracking down kids who are kinda in your similar situation, being the second child and lost both his parents. Bobby thinks that Yellow Eyes is working on some kinda demonic recruitment," Dean says.

"But, why?"

Dean shrugged. He noticed that Sam had a faraway saddened look in his eyes. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing, Dean. Just forget it. So where can we find this kid?"

"Sammy, you seriously want to go back out after we just got back?"

"Dean, you know as well as I do, that hunters never get a time to relax. Now this kid could die. Or worse, do you want that?"

Dean looked at his brother shocked, _what the hell is wrong with him?_ "Okay, let's go."

Bobby watched the interaction between Sam and Dean. He could see the hurt in Sam's eyes when he looked at Dean. _Dammit, Dean, what did you do?_ Bobby grabbed the paper back from Dean and scanned the article.

"Okay, well, we don't exactly have an address, but we have a name and a state. Quinn Foster, Oklahoma."

"Let's go, Dean," Sam said already grabbing his gear and heading out to the car. Dean followed and was stopped by Bobby.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Dean…ya idjit."

Dean looked at Bobby confused but when the hunter didn't say anything else, he headed to the car. Sam was already in the passenger's seat. Dean climbed in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You think you can find an address for the Foster kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do, Dean? Tell the kid that he's being chased by a demon with yellow eyes?

Dean shrugged. Sam snorted.

"Typical."

"What did you say?"

"I said, typical Dean."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you don't know how you wanna handle a situation, or how you feel about doing something, you just shrug and stay silent. Rather than saying how you truly feel."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, you brought it up. What are you talking about?"

"I said forget it. You wouldn't understand anyway. I am gonna find the kid's address," Sam and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

* * *

"You sure the kid lives here?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

Dean nodded and knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, god, yes," Dean said smiling.

Sam smacked Dean on the back of his head and flashed his fake badge, "Miss, we're from the FBI. We're looking for a Quinn Foster."

"He is my nephew. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, no, miss. We just want to talk to him about his father's death. We have information that it may not have been suicide after all."

"Oh, of course, please come in. I will get him for you."

The woman ushered the boys in and went to get Quinn. After a few minutes, Quinn and his aunt was sitting on the love seat across from Dean and Sam.

"Quinn, what do you remember about your father's death?" Sam asked.

"Uh, not much. I remember coming home from school and finding my father slumped over his desk. At first I thought he was just sleeping, so I tried to wake him and that's when I felt blood. It was all over the desk. And then I called the police."

"And that didn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked.

"Of course it did. I mean, my father may have had some problems, but he wouldn't commit suicide. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"We don't think your father committed suicide. Actually, we believe that whoever killed your mother, killed your father as well," Sam said.

"My mother?"

"Yes, do you remember anything about her death?"

"No, dad just told me that she died in a fire."

"Well, we think it's the same person who killed your father," Dean said.

"Who would do this? What do they want?" Quinn's aunt asked.

"Miss, we are not sure, but we believe that whoever is doing this is targeting your nephew."

"Why? Who would want to hurt my nephew? Quinn is a great boy."

"We understand that miss. Listen Quinn, if you or your aunt remember anything else, or someone comes to this house, call me," Sam said handing the boy a card with his number on it.

"Okay."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Sam said taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the chair in their motel room.

"I dunno. Honestly, I think this is all a waste of time."

"Dean, that kid could be in serious danger, his aunt too."

"Where's the proof Sammy? His parents are dead? So what are we gonna do, wait for the demon to show up?"

"Actually I think it's more than just his parents being dead. That kid has a lot of anger in him, not to mention he is depressed. He must feel like his parents didn't want him."

"What are you, psychic now?"

"No. I could just tell by the look on his face. Dean he reminded me of…well, me."

"You're not serious."

"Dean, when dad kicked me out, I felt that he didn't want me around. When I found out that the demon killed both our parents I was angry. And now…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, I still think this is a waste of time. I mean what the hell are we hunting, Sam? There's nothing here, just a depressed kid who lost his parents. Well, boo hoo. His parents are gone, at least he has his aunt. Let's go back to Bobby's."

Sam stalked over to Dean and grabbed his arm, "What the hell is the matter with you? You don't seem to care about anyone but yourself is that it?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, you don't care about this kid, do you? You talk about saving people, but if it's not an immediate threat you don't give a shit. You don't care about how people feel if it's different from your own. Hell you don't even care about how you feel half the time."

"Sammy, stop," Dean said trying to push Sam away from him.

"Don't you do that. Don't you dare reject me like that," Sam said and placed his lips to Dean's.

Dean moaned against Sam's. Sam lifted Dean's shirt up and off and placed his hands on his chest and began teasing one of Dean's nipples all the while still kissing him. Dean moaned louder against Sam's mouth. Sam began to undo Dean's belt buckle when Dean's hands stopped him.

"Sammy, stop."

"Dean, I need you."

"Sam, stop. We can't do this. I can't believe you! What were you thinking?"

"That we could have sex?"

"Damn it, Sam, this isn't funny. Don't you ever do that again. Dude, if you are seriously that gay, go find someone else to fuck, because I won't let you use me like a fucktoy."

Sam stepped back and jerked like Dean had slapped him. _What did he just say to me?_ "Just so you know, just a few minutes ago, you were very willing," Sam said and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Dean walked to the door, "Sam get back here! Sam!"

"Go fuck yourself, Dean. You are not the boss of me," Sam said tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dean went back to the motel room and slammed the door. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his hand through his hair. _What did I do?_

* * *

Dean was pissed, no, he was furious. He called Sam three times and got his answer machine. He was worried. His phone rang and he ran to pick it up thinking it was Sam.

"Sammy?"

"No, it's Bobby. How's things going? You talk to the kid?"

"Uh, yeah, there's not much to tell. He doesn't think his father committed suicide and he is angry at whoever killed his dad and Sam said he seemed depressed."

"That's what I called you about. I think the demon is feeding off of the children's depression."

"What?"

"Yeah, the demon feeds off the person's depression, anger, rejection, any negative emotion."

"Great, this kid is like a walking neon board saying "Come turn me into a demon".

"You and Sam need to get this kid here. If we can bring the kid here, it might lure Yellow Eyes to us and we can use the gun to kill him."

"Right, uh…"

"Dean? Where is Sam by the way?"

"He, uh…I don't know."

"What! What do you mean you don't know?"

"He ran out on me earlier and never came back. I've tried calling him, but he won't pick up his phone."

"What did you do now, you idjit?"

"I don't know. We were arguing and then he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away and I, uh, kinda said some mean things to him and he left."

"You stupid idjit! Don't you realize what the hell you just did? Yellow Eyes is still after Sam, all those emotions, he's a dead ringer for the demon."

"Bobby, I, uh…"

"Listen Dean, I have seen the way you guys were when you boys first showed up here. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other. Sam loves you and you love him too-…"

"Of course I love him, Bobby. He's my brother."

"You are not getting it, Dean. That's not the kind of love I am talking about. The two of you were in love with each other and I don't know what caused you to reject your brother, but you hurt him. And you need to fix this and fast."

Dean looked at the phone shocked. _He was in love with his brother? Shit, he was._

"Dean you need to find Sam and you need to do it fast and repair your relationship or he will be unable to resist the demon."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit! Sam, where the fuck are you?" Dean screamed into the telephone. He's been calling Sam for hours. He was just about to go out and look for him when Sam opened the door. Dean tried to be calm but he was so fucking angry.

"Where the fuck have you been? And how come you haven't been answering your phone or returning my calls? I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, Dean. Just went to get a drink. I can do that, now, can't I?"

"Sam, I am fucking serious. I thought Yellow Eyes got you."

"Jeez, Dean. You were worried about me? I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified."

"Cut the fucking sarcasm, bitch. Sam…"

"Look, I am sorry. I just went to grab a beer and clear my head okay? If you don't want me to do it again, I won't. I'm going to bed."

"Sam, wait."

Sam turned to Dean, "What?"

"Listen, uh, Bobby called. It seems that maybe you were right."

"About what?"

"The boy and the demon. Bobby said that the demon seems to be attracted to any negative emotions that, uh, these certain kids have."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he said you'd be in danger unless we, um, fix, uh, our relationship."

"What relationship, Dean? Our brotherly relationship? Because that's the only relationship we have."

"I dunno, Sammy. You tell me. What kind of relationship we have."

"Well, it seems pretty clear that you don't want to have any other relationship even though in the beginning, you seemed to want it badly. I love you, Dean, but I am your brother. I refuse to be just some piece of ass you can grab like all those girls you've been with."

"Sammy, it's just that all this is confusing to me. I mean I love you too. More than I should, but I don't know if this is right."

"Why? Because you're my brother? I don't care. I love you, Dean and need you more than any person in the world. You are my big brother, my hero, my protector and I thought my lover, but it's clear you don't want that. I mean, Dean, you called me a pervert and accused me of using you as a fucktoy."

"Uh, yeah. I never meant that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Sammy."

"But you did."

"I know, it was just me I needed to figure out. I guess I needed to figure where my head was at. If this was something I wanted."

Sam walked to stand in front of Dean, "Well? Is this what you want?"

"Fuck, yes," Dean said and grabbed Sam in a soul stealing kiss.

"Dean, you gotta promise me something," Sam said when they parted.

"What?"

"That this is what you really want. That you're not just gonna use me as a piece of ass."

"Sammy, I am so gonna use your ass, but not like that."

"Good," Sam said and kissed Dean again.

Dean moaned and opened his mouth and Sam slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and began tugging it off the same time Sam tugged on Dean's shirt. Sam fumbled with the fly of Dean's jeans and managed to undo them. Breaking the kiss, he used both hands to drag his pants down, Dean stepped out of the pants and boxers. Then he pushed Sam down on the mattress. He kissed Sam's mouth, savoring the taste of him; then he kissed his way down to the fly of his pants where he could see Sam grow hard. Smiling, Dean undid the jeans and Sam lifted his hips to help Dean take his pants off. Both the pants and boxers were discarded. Dean kneed Sam's hips open and lay between them letting his hard cock touch Sam's. The contact made Sam gasp.

"Dean. Need…"

"Not yet, kiddo."

Dean kissed his way up Sam's navel to his hardened nipple. He gently took one into his mouth suckling it gently. He did the same with the other nipple causing Sam to moan and writhe.

"Dean…please! Need…you…now."

"Tell me, what you want. Tell me exactly what you want, Sammy."

"Dean…"

"What do you want?"

"I want…you…inside me, now!" Sam panted.

Dean laughed and sat up. Sam sat up confused.

"Dean?"

Dean fumbled in his duffel bag and came back with a bottle in his hand, "Just had to get this, Sammy. You wanna do it this way?"

Sam turned around so he was on his hands and knees and his ass was facing Dean. Dean squirted some lubricant on his fingers. Sticking one finger inside Sam's anal hole, Sam hissed.

"Sammy?"

"Keep. Going."

Dean penetrated his brother with one finger, then moved to two, then finally three. By the time he got to three, Sam was shaking.

"Dean…now! Please!" he moaned.

Dean withdrew his fingers and leaned over Sam and holding on to Sam's waist, guided his hard cock to Sam's entrance. Slowly at first, Dean started to move.

"Harder, Dean."

So Dean moved harder and faster aiming to bring his brother extreme pleasure. He would withdraw enough to make Sam whimper, then slam back into him. Sam couldn't hold himself up anymore and sank down onto the covers. He grabbed his own cock and began massaging it in time to Dean's thrusts.

"Oh, God! Dean…I'm about to come."

"Me too, Sammy. Go ahead and come for me, baby," Dean said continuing the thrusts.

Sam gave his cock one more jerk and he came all over his hand, stomach and bed. Dean continued to thrust into Sam until he too, finally came. He remained still and then slowly and gently removed himself from Sam. Sam winced and whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Its okay, Dean. I'm fine."

"Why don't you head into the shower. I will take care of this and meet you there."

Sam nodded and headed for the shower. Dean took care of changing the sheets and then went into the shower with Sam. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

"I am not sure I get what you're asking." Quinn's aunt told Sam and Dean the next day.

"We wish to put Quinn in protective custody until we can find this guy," Dean said.

"But Quinn is here, safe, with me."

Sam sighed, "All right. We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Sammy, no."

"Dean, we don't have a choice." Sam turned to Quinn and his aunt, "Let me ask you something? Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts? There are no such thing as ghosts," Quinn's aunt replied.

"Actually, there are. Ghosts are very much real as are demons, which is what is after your nephew. Not some psycho killer. A demon."

"Who are you people?"

"Listen, we are trying to help you and your nephew. Quinn, there is a demon after you."

"Cool."

Sam shook his head, "Not cool, Quinn. Demons are bad. They are after you because you're depressed." _Okay, how lame did that sound?"_

"What about Gary, my older brother? He's been depressed lately. The last time I talked to him, he sounded really down."

"He's not after your brother Quinn. He's after you because you are the second child, because you lost both of your parents and because you are angry and depressed."

"What does this 'demon' want with me?"

"To turn you into a demon and have you be a part of his demonic army to bring destruction on the world," Dean said.

"All we want to do is bring Quinn to safety and keep him out of harm's way until the demon is dead," Sam said.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala into the front of Bobby's house.

"Bobby, this is Quinn. Quinn, Bobby," Dean said making introductions.

"Any sign of the demon?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet. I mean, Bobby, will this work?"

"It should, unless…"

"…he's onto us," Dean finished.

"What do I do?" Quinn asked.

Sam took him by the shoulder, "How 'bout a sandwich?" He said and led him into the kitchen.

Sam was about to bite until Dean screamed, " Sammy, get your ass in here, now!" Sam ran into Bobby's study with Quinn on his heels. He saw Bobby and Dean pinned to the wall. The demon turned.

"Well, well. I get two for the price of one. I told you Sammy, you cannot escape me. Now how about you Quinn? You think you can escape me?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you, Quinn. It's my job."

Sam began chanting an exorcism. Yellow Eyes started choking long enough to lose his concentration in keeping Dean and Bobby pinned to the wall. They fell and Dean scrambled to Bobby's desk. Yellow Eyes stalked to Sam and Quinn. Dean fired and the demon stopped. A light flashed inside him a couple times before he fell to the floor dead.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Sam returned Quinn to his aunt.

"You know, I feel bad for him," Sam said as they walked back to the car.

"Why?"

"Cause, his life could have been normal, but now it's tainted with the knowledge of the fact that there are things like demons out there."

"You ever wish you could go back to normal?" Dean asked as he started the car.

Sam stroked Dean's thigh, "Never."

Dean smiled, "Good. Now what d'you say we hit a bar and celebrate the death of this demon?"

Sam laughed, "Sure."

The boys pulled in the parking lot of a bar and grill. Sam ordered a steak sandwich and a beer. Dean ordered his usual: cheeseburger, fries and a beer. Once their orders came Dean held up his beer.

"Here's to ganking that Yellow Eyed freak."

Sam laughed and clinked his beer to Dean's and then took a long drink. He stared at Dean and smiled.

"Dude, will you please stop undressing me with your eyes. It feels awkward."

"Sorry, Dean, I just can't help it. You are so beautiful."

"Dude, seriously stop, at least wait until later."

Sam laughed just as a waitress came to their table.

"Can I get you boys something else?" She asked.

Sam shook his head and she left. Sam saw Dean checking out her ass and he got a little hurt and angry.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I wanted to check something out at the library down the street. I will catch up with you later."

"Okay, sure. You have your key to the motel room?"

Sam nodded and left the diner.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock by the time Sam made it back to the motel. He used his key and unlocked the door. Stepping in the room he called out.

"Hey Dean?" He paused when he saw Dean in bed with the waitress they saw earlier. "Oh, shit." He walked back out and shut the door behind him.

He stood outside the motel room pacing about what to do. He was angry and beyond. He decided to pick the lock on the impala, he was not going in there again, and slept in the car.

"Sammy?"

Sam jerked awake to find Dean standing by the passenger side window.

"What are you doing sleeping in the car? I figured that you must have picked the lock because I have the keys, but why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't gonna watch you fuck the brains out of that waitress."

 _Shit, he wasn't supposed to have seen that._ "Sam…"

"Don't. Can we just go?"

"Sure," Dean said and climbed into the car.

* * *

"Sam we need to talk," Dean said as he pulled up to Bobby's.

"Talk about what, Dean? How you lied to me? Or about how you used me and then went out fucked the first chick you laid eyes on? You know, I used to believe you when you made me a promise, but now…you lied to me, Dean," Sam said and got out the car and went inside the house.

"Shit," Dean cursed banging his hand on the steering wheel.

He finally went into the house and found Bobby in the kitchen and Sam was nowhere in sight. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"You and Sam get into a fight or something?" Bobby asked coming into the living room.

"What? How do you know?"

"Boy, I could always tell when you kids have fight. The hurt, shut in Sam and the silent, beer drinking Dean. What did you guys fight about this time?"

"Nothing, Bobby."

Bobby shrugged, "Alright, whatever." He left Dean and went into his bedroom.

Dean went upstairs to look for Sam. He needed to apologize. He found him sitting on the bed in his room.

"Sam, I am sorry."

"Sorry? Dean, sorry ain't gonna cut it. The other night, I asked you if this is what you really want and you said yes. You promised you wouldn't use me like a piece of ass, but you lied. You used me, just like you use all those chicks. And you went and fucked some chick that you barely got a chance to know. It's clear you aren't really into this relationship. Fine. I will leave you alone. We will just be brothers, and partners, if that's how you want it."

"Sammy, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"The fact is that it did happen. Maybe you were drunk, maybe not. But it happened and I am not gonna just sit here and take it like I used to do in the past. Ever since I had these feelings for you I hated seeing you with all those women, but I never said anything. I just took it, but I am not gonna take it anymore. I am tired of being brushed over. I am not gonna take it from you to touch me and kiss me, but then go fuck some chick. I am not that person anymore, Dean."

"Sammy, I, uh…" Dean tried again.

"Just get out."

Dean left and went back downstairs. _Damn. Did I really hurt Sammy that much? I never meant to hurt him, but I did. I never knew he felt that way. Slick move, Dean. I gotta find a way to make this up to him, but how?_ Dean fell asleep on the couch.

"Dean?" Bobby said shaking him awake.

"Wh-what?" Dean said groggily, "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. I figured you might be hungry. You've been sleep for a long time."

"Okay. I guess. Where's Sam?"

"Kitchen, eating."

Dean dragged himself off the couch and into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table eating a sandwich and staring at his laptop. He grabbed a sandwich and sat down.

"Hey, Sammy. Whatcha looking at? A hunt?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head and went back to the laptop. Dean sighed and bit into his sandwich. It will be a long time before Sam ever forgave him for sleeping with that waitress.

* * *

Sam and Dean had been at Bobby's for two weeks and still Sam wasn't talking to Dean. He would barely even look at him. Dean couldn't take it anymore. Without a hunt to distract him from the hurt on Sam's face, Dean was going crazy. He was sitting on the couch drinking his fourth beer of the day and watching some dumb show when Bobby walked in.

"Dean, you need to talk to him."

"Bobby, he won't talk to me. I've tried everything. Dude won't even glance my way. I know I hurt him, Bobby, but this is plain torture."

"Well, what you did, really hurt him this time."

"I know Bobby and I apologized! What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Dean, an apology won't cut it this time."

"Damn it, Bobby! I know! I don't know what else to do. I never meant to hurt him, I was drunk and stupid and confused. But, damn it, Bobby, I love him."

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam had just come downstairs when he heard Dean say that he loved him. His first instinct was to run to Dean and tell him that he forgave him and kiss him, but he stopped. The last time he did that, Dean went out and fucked some chick. He wasn't going to repeat that scene again. So he walked down the stairs acting like he didn't hear anything.

"Hey Sam," Bobby said.

"Just grabbing a beer," Sam replied and went and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He went back upstairs. He loved Dean, but he wasn't going to let Dean use him when he couldn't find a girl to fuck. Bobby knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Bobby."

"Sam, you need to talk to him."

"I can't."

"Sam, I know Dean hurt you, but he's heartbroken about it."

"I don't care. I mean he once accused me of using him as a fucktoy, how do you think I feel?"

"Sam…"

"I am tired of being the brush over; I am tired of being the short end of the stick. I told him I loved him, what did he do? He went and fucked some chick. I mean, right after we…I can't do it anymore Bobby."

"So what are you gonna do? Run away? Boy, you can't run from your problems. You did it once and where did it get you?"

"I am so tired of being used."

"So tell me, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Bobby, but…"

"Just talk to him. That's all I ask. I can't stand to see the two of you acting like this."

Bobby got up and left. Sam sat thinking about what Bobby said. _Am I really trying to run from my problems? But it was Dean who did something wrong, not me. I am not the one with the problem, am I?_

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway, "Dean."

Dean came in, "Look, just hear me out, okay?"

Sam nodded and Dean sat in the chair that was by the bed.

"I never meant to hurt you, Sam, and I know I did, but I never meant for any of that to happen. I got a little too drunk after you left, just trying to celebrate. And that waitress came by and flirted with me. You gotta believe me; I never intentionally meant to sleep with her. I was stupid and confused about where this whole relationship thing with us was going. And to be honest, her ass was tempting me."

"Dean…" Sam so didn't want to hear this.

"No, hear me out. I was drunk and wanted a piece of ass so bad and she was there. I wanted it to be your ass, but you weren't there. I love you Sam, I was never trying to use you. After I woke up and found that woman lying there and not you, I was horrified. I really was." Dean stopped. This was the closest he had ever come to having a chick-flick moment with his brother and it felt awkward.

"Dean?" Sam prompted. He knew Dean had more to say.

Dean looked at Sam and kissed him, He was better at show than tell. "I love you Sammy, I will never hurt you again. I promise."

"I don't know if I can believe you. This isn't the first time you hurt me."

"I know, but you gotta believe me, I won't do it again. I won't even look at women again."

Sam laughed, "I don't care that you look at women. Of course when I see you staring at their asses, I tend to feel a little jealous."

"Okay, so no more ass staring, got it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Sam so softly and passionately it caused Sam to moan. Dean teased his lips with his tongue and Sam opened his mouth to let Dean to enter.

"About time."

Sam and Dean parted and saw Bobby standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Shut the door on your way out, please?"

Bobby chuckled and left the room shutting the door behind him. Dean turned back to Sam who was staring at him.

"Dude, what did I say about undressing me with your eyes? How about you undress me for real?"

Sam smiled and tugged Dean's shirt off. He kissed his lips then made a trail of kisses from his chest to the beginning of his jeans. Sam quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled the pants and boxers down and waited patiently while Dean stepped out of them. Sam got on his knees and put his mouth on Dean's cock.

"Oh, God! Sammy!"

Sam kept his mouth around Dean's cock and used one of his hands to massage his balls. Then he took his mouth of the cock and sucked on the balls and then licked his way up the shaft and lightly nipped the tip.

"Sammy…"Dean moaned.

"You like that? Hmm?"

Dean shook his head fervently. Sam put Dean back in his mouth and started sucking harder. Dean grabbed Sam's hair and tugged.

"Sammy…Oh, God! I'm gonna…"

Sam removed his mouth and gave Dean a lusty looking grin, "Do it." Then put his mouth back on Dean's cock and sucked harder.

"Oh, God! Shit…fuck!" Dean screamed as he gave in and released in Sam's hot mouth.

Sam continued to suck until Dean was dry then he swallowed his load and looked up at Dean.

"God, Sammy!"

"I'm not done with you yet, Dean."

Dean pretended to be scared. He kissed Sam again and stripped him 'til Sam was naked like him, then they laid on the bed with Sam on top.

"I don't like this position," Dean grinned and turned them over.

Sam laughed, "Tough," and flipped them over until he was on top again. "I'm in charge tonight. So get used to it.

"Wow, Sammy, I sure can get used to you being aggressive."

"Like I said, I wasn't through with you, yet," Sam said and rubbed his hard cock against Dean's semi-hard one. Dean whimpered.

"Sammy…" Dean couldn't believe he was whimpering. That was Sam's job.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you, Dean. Tell me how you want me to fuck you senseless," Sam said rubbing his cock against Dean's again.

"Sammy…please!"

"Please, what, Dean?"

"Fuck me! Please?"

Sam laughed, "I think I want to see you writhing under me some more first."

Sam moved and kissed upwards from the navel to the nipple. He teased and nipped Dean's nipples rubbing them raw. Dean moaned louder and arched his back.

"Sammy, please!"

"What, Dean? What do you want?"

"I want…to feel…your dick. I want your dick inside me," Dean moaned.

Sam laughed; he loved seeing Dean all hot and needy. Dean arched his back again.

"Turn over, Dean."

Dean did as told. Sam rummaged for a few seconds and found the lube in Dean's duffel. Sam squirted some on his fingers. Instead of starting with one finger, he skipped to three. Sam shoved his three fingers in Dean's ass. Dean screamed.

"Sammy!"

"Shut, up, Dean." Sam was in a punishing mood and kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean's ass while Dean moaned and whimpered. Sam stopped after a few seconds leaving Dean a shaking mess. But he still wasn't done. Dean tried to hold himself up but after awhile, sank into the sheets. Sam crawled over Dean and sucked his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I am so gonna fuck your ass. You think I can only be gentle? Well, big brother, you have never seen me be brutal. And you're gonna love it."

Sam positioned himself over Dean and grabbing Dean's waist with one hand and his cock with the other, positioned himself for entrance, but he didn't. Instead he teased Dean's ass by rubbing his cock up and down his hole.

Dean whimpered again, "Sammy…fuck me now! Please!"

Sam did as he was told, but instead of easing himself in like usual, he shoved his cock in hard and fast aiming for Dean's prostate.

"Shit! Oh, God! Fuck!" Dean screamed when Sam hit it.

"You like that? Huh? Want me to do it again?"

Sam didn't wait for an answer he slammed into Dean's prostate again and again. Pumping him hard and fast and quite brutal.

"Touch yourself, Dean."

Dean whimpered and grabbed his cock and touched himself. Sam continued to pump Dean hard and fast while Dean moved his hand on his cock in time to Sam's thrusts.

"Oh, shit…gonna…"That was all Dean managed before he came.

Soon after, Sam also came but he wasn't done. Sam stilled his body for a minute then began to move again. This time harder and more brutal as he aimed for Dean's prostate each time.

"Oh. Fuck! Sammy…Fuck! Yes!" Dean screamed.

Sam continued until he felt his second climax.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam screamed as he came a second time in Dean's ass.

Sam pulled himself gently out of Dean's bruised ass. He laid next to Dean on his back and panted softly.

"Sonovabitch," Dean said. "That was brutal."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Man, you really fucked my ass. I am gonna be so sore tomorrow."

"Sorry. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I need to take a shower, but I can barely move."

"I didn't mean to go that hard." Actually he did.

"Dude, who are you kidding? You know you did, but its okay, Sammy, really."

Sam helped Dean into the shower and they both washed up. Then they changed the sheets and lay curled in each other's arms.

"You think Bobby heard us?" Sam asked.

"With as much noise I was making? I am sure of it."

Sam nodded and curled closer to Dean and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam woke up first the next morning and stared at Dean lying on his stomach. He gazed at Dean's ass and smiled. He wasn't the least bit sorry for bruising his ass. Hell, he deserved it. Just then Sam got an idea. He slowly removed Dean's boxers and slightly straddling his legs, placed his hands on Dean's ass and massaged. He felt Dean buck slightly and heard him moan. Sam grew hard instantly and leaned over Dean and rubbed his cock against his ass.

"Sammy, not now," Dean said against the pillow.

"But Dean, I wanna. I wanna hear you scream my name again."

Dean turned around knocking Sam off of him, "Dude, I don't think I can stand another brutal fucking. My ass is so fucking sore."

"So how 'bout you fuck me this time?"

Dean sat up wincing with the pain, "Dude, what is with you?"

"Nothing. You want me to massage your ass?"

"Are you kidding me? With how horny you are right now? No thanks."

Sam took Dean's hand and placed it on his erection, "Well can you help me," he whined.

Dean laughed, but removed Sam's boxers and wrapped his mouth around Sam's hard cock and sucked 'til Sam came.

* * *

"You two seem chipper this morning," Bobby laughed.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking."

"'bout what, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Something the demon said to me."

Bobby and Dean looked at each other, "What did he say, Sammy?"

"When I asked him why he wanted to turn me, he said because I have something inside me."

"Sammy, there is nothing evil inside you. Demon's lie, you know that. He was trying to recruit you, and that was his pitch."

Sam looked at Dean with sad eyes, "How do you know that, Dean?"

"Sam, Dean's right. You are a good kid and there is nothing evil inside of you," Bobby said.

Sam sighed, "Okay."

"Good, now why don't you eat, Bobby made these _delicious_ eggs for us," Dean grinned.

Sam grinned back, "Oh, I think I found a hunt for us."

Dean forked some more food in his mouth, "Lay it on me."

"Dude, that's just gross. Anyway, Milwaukee. Two supposed suicides."

"That's it? Dude, sounds like a job for the cops, not us."

"Yeah, well check this out, there was a guy talking about seeing something unnatural. According to the newspaper, this guy was a security guard for a bank where one the people who committed suicide worked. So I suggest we check out the bank and possibly this security guard."

"I love it when you take control like that, Sammy."

"Dude, don't start."

"Yeah, at least not while I am in the room," Bobby said.

"So let's check this out."

* * *

"Tell me something, Sammy."

"Okay, Milwaukee National Trust was hit about a month ago. Same as a jewelry store."

"What's the M.O.?"

"Inside job, long time employee. These people robbed the bank and jewelry store, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"Who was the security guard?"

"Some dude named Resnick. He was the security guard for the bank."

"So I guess we need to talk to this guy."

"Yeah," Sam said staring at Dean.

"Dude, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Undressing me with your eyes. Dude, seriously it feels creepy."

"Well how about I undress you for real?" Sam asked standing up.

"Dude, are you serious? C'mon man, we gotta work."

"But Dean, I am so fucking hard right now," Sam whined and pushed his cock up against Dean's hips.

Dean gasped when he felt how hard his brother was, but tried to remain level headed, "Well go in the bathroom and jerk it off. I promise you can tear my ass later, but right now we gotta work."

Sam pouted but went to the bathroom.

* * *

"None of the cops called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, we and Juan were friends, he used to come back into the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

"So you let him into the bank that night, after hours," Sam said.

"That thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, like, you know, like if a doll maker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?"

"Look. This wasn't the only time this happened, okay?" Resnick handed Sam a folder, "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, and you guys, you just won't see it!"

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?"

Ronald shows Sam and Dean a magazine called "Fortean Times". The headline reads "Birth of the Cyberman".

"Chinese have been working on 'em for years. And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

Dean smirked, "Like the one from T two."

"Exactly! See, so not just a robot, more of a, uh, Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?" Sam asked.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked.

Ronald puts a VHS into his tape player which is a video of the bank. Ronald fast forwards and freezes the camera on the image where Juan is facing the camera. The eyes show a light-flare in his eyes. Dean and Sam look at each other. Then they both stand.

"Okay. I want you to listen very carefully. Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this. There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people. Nothing else, you understand?" Sam said.

"The laser eyes," Ronald said desperate.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick. Look, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it."

"Get out of my house! Now!"

* * *

"Shapeshifter? Are you serious?"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked.

"I fucking hate them. So what do we know about them?"

"They layer underground, and they could be just about anyone. Oh, and they're like allergic to silver."

"It seems like every evil thing is allergic to either iron or silver."

"So we need to figure out, where this thing is gonna hit next." Sam said sitting at the table staring at his laptop.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Sam turned and saw Dean lying down on the bed. Smiling he went over and straddled him.

"Dude, I'm trying to sleep."

Sam pushed himself hard against Dean's cock, "Now?"

Dean gasped but recovered quickly, "Yes, now."

Sam pouted, "You're no fun, Dean."

"Dude, I'm tired and my ass still hurts."

"Well, you can fuck me, then."

"No, Sammy."

"Dean, please?" Sam whined.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you? I said no, Sammy."

Sam pouted again, "Fine," he said and rolled off of Dean to lay next to him.

* * *

"Dude, it could be anyone by now," Dean said frustrated.

"How are we gonna find out which one?"

"Follow the shedded skin?"

"Very funny, Dean."

"I'm not being funny. This thing keeps shedding skin, right?"

"Yeah, but Dean, that really won't help us find it. Our best bet is to check and see if it went underground."

"Well, what if it didn't go underground?"

"I have an idea."

"Yeah? What?"

Just then they heard Ronald's voice. Sam and Dean looked at each other and groaned.

"Okay, the cameras. They give off the eye-flare. So if we can track the shapeshifter with the cameras, we may be able to find it and kill it."

"Yeah, but what about Mandroid dude?"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him and the rest of the people in here."

"How, Sammy?"

"Simple, you will go after the shapeshifter and I will track it with the cameras. I can keep an eye on the people using the camera, but we need to get them all in one place."

Sam and Dean managed to round up everyone in the bank including Ronald and locked them in a vault. Dean went in search of the shapeshifter and Sam watched from the cameras.

* * *

"Another job well done," Dean grinned.

"Yeah, but Ronald didn't have to die."

"I know."

Sam was straddling Dean and leaned down to kiss him. Dean moaned and flipped them over.

"I thought I told you, I hate that position."

Sam flipped them over again, "Yeah and I said tough. Now shut up and kiss me."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Sam and teased his lips. Sam opened his mouth and felt Dean enter and mate with his tongue. Sam started tugging on Dean's shirt. Dean stopped kissing Sam long enough to let Sam take his shirt off. Then he removed Sam's shirt. Sam teased Dean's nipples by sucking and biting them.

"Sam…please."

Dean grabbed Sam's pants and began tugging them off. Once he got his pants off, he grabbed Sam's semi hard cock and squeezed gently.

"Oh, God!"

Dean flipped them over so he was on top. He quickly discarded his pants and boxers and straddled Sam letting his cock brush against Sam's.

"Dean! Please!"

"What do you want, baby?" Dean murmured.

"I want you to be inside me now!"

Dean smiled and kissed all the way down Sam's body to his cock. Nipping his balls gently he took all of Sam's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Dean!" Sam said and slightly gyrated his hips.

Dean continued to suck hard. He knew by the way Sam was tensing that he was getting ready to come.

"Dean…gonna come…Dean!" Sam screamed as he came into Dean's mouth.

Dean finished sucking Sam dry and then came up and smiled. He reached for his duffel and pulled out the lubricant. Sam eagerly nodded and began to turn over, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait, Sammy."

"Dean," Sam whined.

"Hold on, Sammy. I wanna try something."

Dean flipped them over so Sam was back on top.

"Turn over, Sammy."

Sam did like he asked. He was confused as to what Dean wanted to do until he felt Dean's fingers enter his ass.

"Dean! You wanna…"

"Yeah, I wanna try like this," Dean said and continued to penetrate Sam's ass with his fingers.

Once he was done, he grabbed Sam's waist and eased his cock inside gently.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded and whimpered. A sign to tell Dean to move. Dean did. He withdrew slightly then slammed back in aiming for the prostate.

"Holy shit!" Sam screamed when Dean hit it.

Dean continued to pump Sam hard and fast aiming for the prostate again and again. Each time Dean hit it, Sam cried out obscenities. Sam soon grabbed himself and began massaging his cock.

"Sammy…gonna…"

"Me too."

And together, they came. After they took a shower together and then laid down in each other's arms.

"That was nice."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but afterward it was okay."

Dean placed a kiss on his brother's forehead, "Good. I aim to please."

Sam laughed and punched him, "Yeah, yourself."

"Why Sammy, I am hurt."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said and placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ruby doesn't show up until season 3, but I am making this story my own, so if this bothers people, deal with it.

The next morning Dean suggest, more like whined, in Sam's opinion that they stop for breakfast before heading back to Bobby's. They were seated by a window and a waitress came by to get their orders.

"I will have two scrambled eggs, sausages and toast. Oh, and a coffee," Sam said.

"How about you, sugar?" The waitress asked Dean.

"Two eggs over easy, bacon, sausages, toast and pancakes. Yeah, and a coffee, too."

The waitress nodded and left. Dean caught himself staring at her ass until Sam kicked him under the table.

"What?"

"Dude, you were staring at her ass."

"Oh, sorry. But you have to admit it was a sweet ass."

"Dean!"

"Relax, Sammy. I'm just teasing."

After eating and paying for the meal, the boys were back on the road to South Dakota.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you miss being with women?"

"Sometimes, but not really. Especially when I have your ass to fuck."

"Dude, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Like I said Sammy, Sometimes I do, but not really. Do you?"

Sam leaned over and kissed his brother's neck and sucked on it, "Never. You're all I need."

"Did you have to give me a damn hickey?"

Sam just laughed.

* * *

"Hey boys," Bobby said opening the door.

"Hey, Bobby, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no."

"So are you gonna let us in?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed and moved aside.

"Hello Sam."

Sam and Dean turned and found an attractive blonde and a bigger man next to her.

"Dude, who is this?"

"I have no idea."

"The name's Ruby, Sam.

"How do you know who I am?" Sam asked.

"I have my sources. I have been waiting for some time, and you know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"You're no lady bitch," Dean growled.

Ruby nodded, "You are absolutely right." She blinked and flashed black eyes.

"You're a fucking demon," Dean growled.

"Very perceptive Dean. Now Sam, it's time for you to come with me."

"He's not going anywhere!"

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, I don't really, but my father does."

"Wh-what does he want with me?" Sam asked taking a step back.

"You're very powerful Sam. If you don't realize it. Lucifer, our father, wants you by his side."

"Wait, Lucifer, the devil?"Dean asked.

Ruby nodded.

"There is no way in hell I am gonna join you two!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you come with me know, or I kill your brother and your friend."

"No!" Sam screamed again.

"Fine," Ruby kicked Dean so that he fell to the ground and grabbing his hair held a knife to his neck.

"No! Please, don't. I will do whatever you ask. Just don't kill him!"

"Sammy, don't."

"I am sorry, Dean. I will go with you Ruby."

"That's a good boy," Ruby said smiling and nodded to the other demon with her. The demon grabbed Sam and led him out of the house.

"Sam!" Dean screamed.

* * *

The next thing Sam remembered was he was in what looked like some dark and dank building. He had been tied to a bed.

"It is only for precaution Sam," Ruby said.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"We're gonna turn you."

"No! I don't wanna be a demon!"

"You don't have a choice, Sam."

Ruby began chanting something and it sounded a lot like what Yellow Eyes had chanted the time he kidnapped Sam. Ruby then slit her wrist.

* * *

"We gotta go after them Bobby," Dean said angrily.

"I agree, Dean, but we have no idea where they are."

"Damn it."

"I will do some researching and see if we can't find anything."

"Was that bitch serious? I mean the devil? With Sam?"

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno, but what I do know is that we need to find Sam before something bad happens."

"Right."

* * *

"Now I am gonna need you to relax," Ruby said leaning over Sam.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Or what, Sam? Honestly you are not in a position to do anything."

Ruby leaned over Sam so that her wrist was in direct alignment of his mouth. Using one of her hands, she opened his mouth and dripped six drops of blood into his mouth.

"Now just relax and let the blood work its way into the system."

Sam writhed and jerked. He was only thinking about Dean. _Dean, I am sorry._

"You see," Ruby said as Sam continued to jerk, "Azazel started this when you were six months old, but he was unable to complete the turning. Now I completed what he didn't finish."

Sam suddenly stopped jerking and sat up. His eyes were pitch black.

* * *

Days had gone by and Dean neither ate nor slept. He needed to find Sammy before something bad happened.

"Bobby, I'm going out, call me if you find something."

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked coming into the living room.

"I dunno. I just need to take a drive."

"Fine."

Dean got into the impala and took off. As soon as he left Sam showed up at Bobby's. Bobby was shocked and went to call Dean back.

* * *

Dean parked the impala and ran into Bobby's and found Sam holding Bobby up by his neck.

"Sam! What the fuck are you doing?" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to Dean, "Hey, Dean." He flashed him an evil smile and flashed his black eyes.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Sam said and threw Bobby clear across the room and advanced to Dean.

"Sam, Sammy, don't do this," Dean said backing up.

"Why not, Dean? Don't you want to join your daddy? In hell."

"Sammy, stop. This isn't you."

"Oh, but it is and to prove it's me, I will kill your friend Bobby."

Sam raised his hand and started choking Bobby. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and turned him around and placed a kiss on his lips. Before he knew is, Sam was returning the kiss.

"Sammy, don't do this," Dean breathed as they parted.

Sam looked confused for a second, "Dean?"

Dean nodded. Sam smiled then suddenly collapsed.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

Dean paced the room waiting for his brother to wake. Bobby suggested that they take him to the panic room and Dean had refused to leave. Suddenly he head a moan and turned and saw Sam bucking like he couldn't breathe.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean said brushing his hand against his brother's bangs.

"De…"

"Yeah, hey, take it easy."

Sam screamed and jerked and writhed. Dean ran and called for Bobby.

"What is it, Dean?" Bobby said coming to the room.

"Look at him. What's happening to him?"

"My best guess is that he is trying to fight off the effects of the demon blood. According to my research, a demon is made through drops of demon blood. To be fully demonic, you have to kill."

"So basically, Sammy's not a demon?"

"Exactly, because he didn't kill. So his body is trying to fight off the blood.

Dean turned back to his jerking brother.

"Sammy, try to relax. I'm right here."

"Dean, I don't think it would be wise for you to be around him right now."

"Bobby, I am not leaving him. Sammy can't hurt me. I mean he is handcuffed to the bed right? Just leave."

Bobby left and Dean went to sit next to his brother on the cot. When Sam bucked again he put his hand on his chest.

"It's okay Sam. You gotta just go with it."

"Dean! It hurts!"

"I know, but it will get better, I promise," Dean said and gently kissed his lips.

"Dean…"

"Shh, Sammy. Just relax."

Suddenly Sam screamed again and jerked. Dean didn't know what to do. His brother was in pain and he couldn't stand it. But there wasn't anything he could do.

"Sammy, I will be right back."

Sam gave a weak nod as he jerked again. Dean left the panic room and went upstairs.

"How is he?"

"In pain. Bobby, how long do you think this will take?"

"Hmm, let me just consult my demon detox manual. Oh, that's right. I don't have one!"

"Whoa, Bobby."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean was gonna say something but was cut off when he heard Sam scream.

"We don't know how long it might take. I would assume by how much blood he drank. And we don't know how much that was."

Dean just nodded and walked back to the panic room.

"Sammy? I'm back. How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Hur…De...hur's," Sam responded weakly.

"I know kiddo. I'm sorry," Dean said placing another kiss on his lips.

Sam tried to deepen the kiss but another fit escaped him. It was like that for hours. Sam would scream and jerk and have a bucking fit. Dean would constantly try to soothe him. When finally Sam fell asleep.

"Is he sleep?"

Dean turned to see Bobby enter the panic room with a bag in his hand.

"Yeah, poor kid finally wore himself out."

"Thought you might be hungry," Bobby said and handed Dean the bag.

"Thanks."

Bobby nodded, "Sure. You think it's over?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. I hope so."

"Yeah, me too. Dean you should get some rest."

Dean shook his head. Bobby sighed and left. Dean sat in the rolling chair that Bobby had in the panic room and sat next to his brother. Dean had just began to doze when he heard his brother's soft voice.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, "Hey Sammy. How you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a train. Why are we in the panic room? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Dean, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Sam?"

"I remember coming back from the hunt and seeing that demon, Ruby. She tried to kill you if I didn't go with her. I remember being tied up and her chanting something and after that…nothing."

"Ruby tried to turn you into a demon. She fed you her blood."

"So am I a demon?"

"No. In order for you to become a full demon, you have to kill. You almost killed Bobby and me, but you didn't. We brought you in here after you collapsed so you can try to purge your body from the blood."

"I killed?"

"No! Didn't you hear me? I said you _almost_ killed, but you didn't."

"Oh. Do I have to remain handcuffed?"

"Hmm. I kinda want to keep you handcuffed. That way I can have my way with you," Dean teased.

"Well get over here, big daddy," Sam teased.

"Big daddy?"

"Yeah, I kinda like that."

"Well, I kinda like it."

"Good, now get over here and kiss me, jerk."

"Anytime, bitch."

Dean climbed on the cot and straddled Sam. Sam sat up as much as the handcuffs allowed him and Dean reached down to kiss him. Dean teased Sam's lips begging for entrance. Sam opened his mouth and felt Dean's tongue find and ravish his.

"Ahem."

Dean stopped kissing Sam and turned to find Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said acting like nothing happened.

"How's Sam? As if I couldn't guess."

"He's good. Can we uncuff him now?"

"But Dean…"

"Later, Sammy."

"First off let me say this: I have nothing against the two of you being together in that way, but I don't ever want to see that again," Bobby said and headed toward Sam with the keys.

Dean laughed, "Sure thing, Bobby. We will make sure you're around every time we make out."

Bobby glared causing Dean to laugh harder. Bobby finished unlocking the handcuffs and took them off Sam.

"Easy, kiddo. How about we get you something to eat," Dean said reaching out to steady his brother.

"Sure, I want a cheeseburger and fries."

"Huh? What happened to the "I don't want meat"?"

"I have the feeling that I want to eat as much meat as possible."

Dean laughed, "Well, can't argue with you there. Let's go get you a cheeseburger."

Dean and Bobby both supported Sam as they went up the stairs. Sam suddenly started whimpering.

"Sam, what's wrong? Are we hurting you?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head; he couldn't tell Bobby what was wrong. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, uh, I have to use the bathroom."

Both Dean and Bobby nodded. Dean noticed something wrong in the way Sam walked to the bathroom. After some hesitation, he followed Sam.

"Sammy, it's me. Open the door."

Sam opened the door and Dean walked in before shutting it again.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam shook his head and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Pain," Sam whined.

"Where?" Dean asked. From the way Sam was walking, he thought he had a painful erection, but was shocked when Sam pointed to his back.

"Your back?"

Sam nodded and then pointed to his crotch.

"And your dick?"

Sam nodded again.

"Okay lemme see your back."

Sam shook his head.

"Sam, take your shirt off. Lemme check your back to see why it hurts."

Sam shook his head but when Dean just stood there, he lifted his shisrt off.

"Okay, turn around and lemme see your back."

Sam turned over and Dean hissed when he saw the marks down his back. They looked like claw marks.

"Shit."

"Dean?"

"There are claw marks on your back. I'm not sure where they came from. Probably from that bitch, Ruby."

"Dean…"

"Easy, baby. I will take care of it," Dean said and kissed Sam absentmindedly rubbing Sam's hard, and painful, cock.

Sam whimpered, "Dean…"

"Hurts, baby?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, let's see if I can't make you feel better."

"Dean…Bobby."

"Don't worry, just try not to scream," Dean smirked and unzipped Sam's pants.

The minute Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, Sam began to moan.

"Feels good, huh?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled and got down on his knees and wrapped his mouth around Sam's cock.

"Oh, God!"

Dean removed his mouth, "Shh, baby. Try not to scream," he said then put Sam back in his mouth and started sucking again.

Sam moaned and bit his lip to keep from screaming as Dean sucked his cock harder.

"Dean…I'm close…"

Dean sucked harder to get his brother to come.

"Oh, shit….Dean!"Sam screamed as he came.

Dean licked his brother clean then smiled, "So much for not screaming. Feel better?"

"Yeah. 'M sorry, Dean."

"It's okay. Let's show your back to Bobby."

"Been wondering when you two would come out that bathroom. Your food's getting cold," Bobby said as Dean and Sam came out the bathroom.

"Bobby, take a look at this," Dean said and showed Bobby Sam's back.

"Holy shit."

"That's what I said. Do you think that Ruby bitch did this?"

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno. That hurts?"

Sam nodded.

"I have never heard of a demon doing that, but I can see what I can find out. In the meantime, just keep those marks clean."

Dean nodded, "Okay, Sammy let's get some food into your system."

Sam nodded and sat down. Dean sat next to him as they ate. Just then they heard the door being thrown off its hinges and Bobby yelling.

"Shit! I just had that damn door fixed."

In walked Ruby.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam and Dean ran into the living room.

"Hello Sam."

"Ruby."

"You were supposed to kill them. What were you thinking?"

"Uh, there my family?"

"Guess you're not fully turned. Good thing I have a backup plan," Ruby said and curled her fingers.

"Aaaahhh!" Sam screamed and fell to his knees.

"Stop it you bitch!" Dean screamed as he caught Sam.

"Sam belongs to me! He's mine! Now he's gonna do what I say, aren't you Sam?"

Sam shook his head. Ruby curled her fingers again.

"Aaaaaaah! Please! Stop!" Sam cried.

Dean saw blood seep out of the claw marks on Sam's back. Bobby was confused. He never had known a demon to possess power to do that.

"What did you say? You. Belong. To. Me." Ruby said.

Sam stood shakily on his feet, "No."

Ruby curled her fingers again causing Sam to fall on the floor. Dean was pissed.

"Cut it out!"

"Not until he realizes that he is mine. And he will do what I say."

Sam lay on the ground whimpering and bleeding. Dean looking pissed and fighting the urge to punch the demon in the face. Dean had a feeling if he attacked that bitch she would hurt Sam further. No one seemed to notice Bobby.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Ruby and Dean turned to Bobby. Bobby fired the Colt, hitting Ruby in the chest.

"What?" Ruby said before she fell to the ground dead.

Dean ran to his brother. Sam seemed to be half conscious.

"Sammy, I need to get your shirt off, okay? Sammy, can you hear me?"

Sam gave a weak nod. Dean sat down on the floor and gently eased Sam's shirt off. Once Sam's shirt was off, Dean let out a curse.

"Fuck!"

Bobby came to look at Sam's back and saw that the marks were wide open and bleeding profusely.

"Dean, Sam needs a hospital."

"And what are we gonna tell them? That a demon clawed my brother's back?"

"Dean, he needs a hospital. He needs stitches."

Sam weakly clung to Dean's shirt and shook his head.

"Easy, Sammy. Bobby's right. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded and attempted to stand. Bobby and Dean supported him to the impala. Dean tried to get Sam to lie down in the back, but Sam wouldn't let go of his jacket.

"Dean, let me drive and you can get in the back with Sam."

"You sure, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and Dean tossed the keys to Bobby. Dean lay down on his back and positioned Sam on top of him so he was nowhere near to hurting his back. Sam tried to kiss Dean. Dean returned the kiss lightly and gently pushed back when Sam tried to deepen the kiss.

"Dean…"

"Shh, Sammy, not now."

"But, Dean…"

"Sam, we can't. Not now. Just try to rest."

Sam pouted and grinded his hips against Dean's so that their cocks brushed each other. Dean gasped.

"Sammy, cut it out."

"But, Dean…"

"I mean, Sammy, stop."

Sam pouted, but stopped. Dean laughed and bit Sam's lip.

"Stop pouting, baby."

"I like it when you call me baby."

Dean laughed again, "Yeah?"

Sam nodded.

* * *

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked.

"Dogs. Rabid dogs," Dean said.

"Dogs?"

"Yeah, Sammy here loves dogs. He saw these two cute looking dogs and went over to pet them, but turned out they weren't so cute. They tore him up pretty bad."

"Uh-huh. Well, I can see what I can do."

"He just needs stitches, right?" Bobby asked.

"Well he may also need a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood he lost.

"He didn't lose a lot of blood. Look, just stitch him up," Dean said.

"Fine. I will get the surgeon," The doctor said and left.

"Was he serious? A blood transfusion?" Dean asked.

"Dean he was just being practical."

"No, Bobby. It would be practical if we stitched him up ourselves."

"Dean, we can't stitch up wounds this big. We would 'a killed him."

The doctor returned with another man.

"This is Doctor Ruben. He is the surgeon that will stitch your brother up."

"We need to get him to the OR," Doctor Ruben said and began wheeling Sam away.

"Dean! No!"

"Hey, Sammy, relax. I will be right here when they're done, but we can't go with you. You'll be okay, kiddo," Dean said and placed a light kiss on his lips. He didn't care who was watching.

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy."

* * *

Hours later Dean was pacing outside the OR.

"Sit down, boy. You're giving me a headache."

"What the hell is taking them so long to stitch up a couple of scratches?"

Just then the doctor came out. Dean ran up to him.

"How is he?"

"Uh, he…"

"Doc?"

"Well, I am not exactly sure what happened."

Bobby came and stood next to Dean, "What do you mean?"

"Well we got the marks on his back stitched up."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but…"

"Spit it out, doc," Dean growled.

"He's…he's unresponsive."

"WHAT?" Dean screamed. Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down when he saw the doctor flinch.

"What do you mean he's unresponsive?"

"Well, the whole time we were stitching him up, he kept screaming. Which I didn't understand because he was under anesthesia the whole time. Then he just stopped. He stopped responding to everything. And at first, we thought he died. But then we noticed that the heart machine was still going and that he had a heart beat and a pulse. He was alive, but not responding to our voices or touches. It's like he just shut down."

Dean was seething. He wanted to punch this doctor for hurting his brother.

"Dean, he didn't do anything wrong," Bobby said then turned to the doctor. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Follow me."

Dean and Bobby followed the doctor to the room they had Sam in. Sam was lying on his back and seemed to be staring at the ceiling. Dean moved close to him.

"Sam? Sammy?"

He got no response or movement. Dean tried kissing his lips. Still nothing. Dean moved to the doctor and shoved him against the door.

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Dean, stop," Bobby said trying to grab Dean away from the doctor.

"Christo."

The doctor looked at him strange, "Look I don't know what happened. I am sorry."

"Bullshit! Look at him! You fucking turned him into a vegetable!"

"Dean, that's enough. Stop it," Bobby warned.

"You asked me to stitch him up and that's what I did. I can't be responsible for the reactions of a patient."

Dean looked like he wanted to throttle the doctor, but Bobby just said, "Thank you," and pulled Dean away and the doctor left.

"Bobby…"

"I know."

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me stitch him up!"

"He would have been worse off, he would've been dead."

"Well why didn't you stitch him up? You're better than I am."

"The same reason, Dean. Those marks were too deep to stitch properly. It would've killed him."

Dean was angry. He looked at his unresponsive brother. He walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sammy?"

"Dean…" Bobby started.

"Just get out," Dean said in an eerily calm voice.

"Dean."

"Get. Out. This is all your fault. Leave!" Dean screamed.

Bobby looked sad for a minute then left. Dean knew he was being mean. It wasn't Bobby's fault. _It was mine, Sammy. I couldn't protect you. I am sorry._ Dean didn't even realize tears were falling down his cheeks.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean went over to his brother again and kissed his lips. "Come on, baby. You gotta snap outta this."

Still no response. Dean pulled up a chair and sat next to Sam and took his hand in his.

"Sammy, baby, please wake up. Snap outta this," Dean mumbled afraid he might cry. He never cried.

Dean had started to doze when he heard a soft knock on the door. He pulled out his gun just as Bobby walked in the room.

"Don't shoot, I just thought you'd like to eat something," Bobby said raising his hands.

Dean sighed and tucked the gun away, "Bobby, about what I said…"

"I know, boy. It's okay."

"What do we do, Bobby? Think we can take him outta here?"

"You think that wise?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe."

Bobby sighed, "Alright I will talk to the doctors and see about getting him discharged."

* * *

"Let's get him upstairs into the room," Bobby said.

Dean grunted. _Who knew you'd be this heavy Sam?_ Both Dean and Bobby managed to carry the passive Sam upstairs into the bedroom that he shared with Dean. After laying him on the bed, Dean curled next to him. Bobby started to say something, but decided against it and left the room.

After about an hour, Dean went downstairs to find Bobby covered in books and drinking a beer. Grabbing one for himself he sat across from Bobby.

"How is he?"

"Still the same. Bobby, what the hell happened? It's like his whole mind and body just shut down. Like he's dead or something. What the fuck did they do to my brother?"

"I dunno, Dean. But I don't think the doctors are at fault. Maybe Sam just freaked because you weren't with him and the doctors didn't really understand what was wrong. This might have caused Sam's shut down."

"Well how do we fix it?"

"Simple. We try and pull him outta whatever hole he's in. Talk to him, touch him, hell kiss him."

"I've tried Bobby, he's just not responding."

"Dean, we're gonna have to give it time."

Dean sighed and went back upstairs. He lay next to Sam and caressed his arm. Hoping that the touch will cause some reaction. When it didn't, Dean sighed. He kissed Sam's lips softly and rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean and Sam had been at Bobby's for a month and Dean was getting restless. Not just because he needed to be out hunting, but because Sam still wasn't responding to anything. No touches, no smells, no voices and not even Dean's kisses. But Dean had decided that Sam just couldn't lie in the bed. So he would, everyday, give Sam a bath, get him dressed and move his body around so he wouldn't start to lose muscle. He had even tried to get Sam to eat some oatmeal once but that didn't work.

"Alright Sammy, bath time," Dean said picking his brother up and carrying him to the tub.

He sat Sam in the tub and began to wash his body. He was washing Sam's hair when soap got into his mouth and Sam gurgled.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said gently squeezing his hand.

Dean suddenly felt a twitch and looked down and saw a small movement in Sam's hand.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?"

"Sss." It sounded like Sam was trying to say "yes".

"Alright, let's get you out of the tub."

Dean picked up his brother and wrapped him in a towel. Carrying him to the room, he sat him on the bed only for Sam to flop back down on his back. Dean quickly grabbed some clothes and got Sam dressed. He placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Sammy? Can you hear me? Did you feel that?"

"Sss."

"Sammy? Do you know who I am? Can you recognize my voice?"

"Sss."

 _Huh. Okay let's try another question._ "Sammy? Do you know where you are?"

"Ga."

 _Okay, maybe he is trying to say no?_ Just then Bobby walked in the room.

"How's Sam?"

"Different."

"Different is good, right?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, but watch this. Sammy? Can you still hear me?"

"Sss."

"Sammy? Do you know where you are?"

"Ga."

"See?"

"It seems like that he's trying to talk."

"Yeah, and then this happened in the bathroom." Dean went over and lightly squeezed Sam's hand again. Sam twitched and tried to return the gesture.

"Huh. Maybe he's coming around," Bobby said.

"I think so. But his body is still a little passive."

"Well, everything is gonna take time. We can't rush him into making progress."

"I know, but I wish he would stop looking so blank."

"He will, Dean."

Bobby walked over to Sam and suddenly Sam began flailing and jerking.

"Whoa! Sammy, calm down!" Dean said trying to soothe his brother. Turning to Bobby he asked, "What was that about?"

Bobby shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea."

Sam was screeching and flailing.

"Sam! Sammy, relax! Come on, kiddo. It's okay," Dean said rubbing circles into his brother's hip since he couldn't reach his back. Sam eventually calmed down.

"Maybe because he doesn't realize where he is, he doesn't know who you are."

"How do you know he doesn't know where he is?"

"Easy. One, he's my brother. Two, when I asked him if he knew where he was, he said "Ga". I have figured out that that means "no". When I asked him if he recognized my voice he went "Sss." That must mean "yes"."

"Hmm. Interesting. So should I leave?"

"No, you don't have to."

Dean walked over to Sam and sat next to him. Brushing his hair back from his forehead, Dean looked at Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Ddd…"

"Shh, it's okay Sammy. Hey you wanna try to eat something?"

"Sss."

"I'll make him some oatmeal," Bobby said heading for the door.

Dean nodded and turned back to his brother. "Sammy? I want you to try to move your arm for me? Just lift it up and down. Can you do that for me?"

Sam grunted and started to try and jerk his arm up but Dean stilled it.

"Slowly, Sammy, slowly."

Sam grunted again and slowly lifted his arm. He had gotten it about halfway before it dropped down on the bed again. Sam began to cry.

"Sammy, don't cry. You did good."

* * *

After about a month, Sam began to steadily improve. He was able to walk, and feed himself. But he still needed help bathing himself and his speech improved a little. He couldn't speak full sentences yet, but at least he could say a lot of words.

"De?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean was holding Sam as they lay in bed.

"Bath…"

"You gotta use the bathroom?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay. Need help?"

Sam shook his head.

"Okay, I'll be right here. If you need me, call."

"Kay," Sam said as he made his way, slowly, to the bathroom.

While Sam was in the bathroom, Bobby came to check on the boys.

"Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's been a month," Dean paused.

"I know, Dean, but he's improving. Slowly but surely, he is improving."

"Not where you're concerned. He's frightened of you, Bobby."

"Yeah, I know."

Dean was going to say more but there was a knock on the door. Bobby and Dean looked curiously at each other.

"Stay with Sam. I will check it out," Bobby replied and went downstairs. Sam had finally came out of the bathroom and got back on the bed.

"De?"

"'M okay, Sammy."

"Tired."

"Sleep, baby, I'm right here."

Sam smiled, "De…like."

Dean grinned back, "I know you do."

Sam curled against Dean and fell asleep. Bobby came into the room followed by two females.

"Ellen, Jo, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean, this is Ellen and her daughter Jo. They came for a visit and to see if I couldn't help them with a hunt."

Jo looked at Dean, he was absolutely stunning, "Hey handsome."

Dean smiled, but didn't move, "Hi. Sorry."

"It's okay, honey. Don't worry about it. So you're John's boys, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Heard about his dying. So sorry."

Sam chose that moment to wake up. He stared at Dean then noticed all these people he didn't recognize.

"De?"

"Hey, Sammy? Couldn't sleep?"

Sam wanted to say something but he opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the…?"

"Sammy, calm down! Sam, it's okay, relax."

Sam kept screaming and backing up against the headboard.

Jo looked scared, "What's the matter with him?"

Dean tried to get his brother to calm down, but Sam wouldn't quit, so he did the one thing he could think of, he kissed Sam. Sam immediately stopped screaming. Ellen and Jo looked horrified and scared. Dean turned to them.

"Everyone needs to clear out. You need to leave or you'll set him off again."

Bobby nodded and led the women out of the room. Dean turned back to Sam.

"Easy, baby. I'm sorry. You're okay. Just try to breathe."

"De…who?"

"Friends of Bobby's. I'm sorry. Let me go talk to them. Okay? Can I leave you for a minute?"

"…Back."

"I will, Sammy. I will be right back."

Dean went downstairs to find everyone drinking a beer.

"I'm sorry about that. He's terrified of people he doesn't recognize."

"What happened?" Ellen asked gently.

Dean sighed, "Long story. Sam was attacked by a demon. Went to the hospital to get stitched up and somehow he shut down. It's been a month and he's making slow progress, but it's very slow, and he gets scared when he's around other people."

"It's okay, honey. I guess we scared him. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Dean, Ellen and Jo have a hunt and they need help with it."

"Bobby, I can't leave Sam. He'll have a breakdown."

"I will stay here with him."

"Bobby, you know how he reacts towards you and anyone that isn't me." Dean sighed, "Okay, we'll give it a try. Let's go upstairs.

Dean headed back upstairs with Bobby following close behind.

"Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bringing someone in the room, okay, don't flip out." Dean motioned for Bobby to enter the room.

"Sammy, you remember Bobby, right?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, well, listen I have to leave for a few days to help with a hunt."

"De! No!" Sam screamed and began to hyperventilate.

"Sammy, stop! Listen to me, it's only for a few days and I will be back. Bobby will take care of you 'til I come back."

"Come…back?"

"Yeah, I will be back. And if you need me, tell Bobby to call me, Okay?"

"Kay. Love…"

"Love you too."

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks passed and Sam was beginning to shut down again. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't talk, and Bobby was fresh outta ideas. Bobby decided to call Dean.

"Dean, its Bobby."

" _How's Sam?"_

"Not good. You need to get back here fast. I think he's starting to shut down again."

" _Okay, Jo and I are just wrapping up the case and we'll be back soon."_

"Good," Bobby said and disconnected the call just as Ellen walked in the room.

"How's Sam doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid if Dean doesn't hurry back, he'll shut down again."

"Want me to try and talk to him?"

"No. If you go in there, he'll freak and have a screaming fit."

* * *

Dean had hung up the phone and began packing his stuff. He needed to get to Sam before he broke down again.

"What's up?" Jo asked coming into the room.

"We need to leave. The case is done."

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you and I can have some alone time," Jo said attempting to run her hand down Dean's chest.

Dean stilled her hand, "Jo, I can't. You're very attractive but I can't. Besides, Sammy isn't doing well. I need to get back to him before he has a meltdown."

"But Dean, I want you to fuck me."

Dean almost choked on his own spit, "What? Jo, stop. Just pack up your shit and let's go." Dean walked out the room and got into the impala.

* * *

"Sam? It's Bobby. You wanna try and eat something?"

"Where…De?"

"Dean's on his way back now. I just talked to him."

"I want, De."

"I know Sam, he's coming I promise."

"Kay," Sam said and began rocking himself. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bobby saw this and went to sit next to him. Placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Don't cry, Sam. Dean's gonna be here soon."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! Don't touch me!" Sam screamed.

Bobby jumped back, "Sorry, Sam. I am sorry."

Sam went into a screeching, crying fit. Ellen ran into the room to see what was going on. This caused Sam to freak out even more. Both Ellen and Bobby tried to restrain Sam before he hurt himself.

"No! De! Please! De! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sam, you gotta calm down," Bobby said struggling against the hunter.

At this moment Dean and Jo walked in the house. Dean heard screaming and heard something breaking and ran up the stairs with Jo on his heels. Dean saw Bobby and Ellen trying to restrain and calm Sam down.

"Bobby, let go of him. Ellen, you too."

"Dean, Sam could hurt himself," Ellen said.

"I said. Let. Him. Go."

Bobby nodded and he and Ellen released Sam. Sam was still screeching. Dean rushed to his brother's side.

"Hey, Sammy. It's me. Calm down, you're okay," Dean said caressing his arm. He turned to Bobby and Ellen, "What happened?"

"I was talking to him and telling him that you were on your way back. He started crying so I tried to comfort him, but he freaked when I touched his arm and went into his screeching fit," Bobby answered.

Dean nodded and turned back to Sam who was still screeching. Dean rubbed his brother's back.

"Sammy, come on man, calm down. They weren't trying to hurt you."

Sam started to calm down just a little. Dean continued to rub his back until finally Sam stopped screeching.

"De?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Mad? 'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"No, Sammy. I'm not mad. You okay?"

"Yeah. De? I hurt Bobby?"

Dean sat shocked. This was Sam's first complete sentence, "Uh, no. Bobby's fine."

"'M sorry, Bobby."

"I am fine, Sam. I'm the one who should be sorry; I should've never touched you like that."

"'S okay. De?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss?"

Dean grinned, "Sure, Sammy."

Dean kissed Sam teasing his mouth open. Bobby smiled. Ellen and Jo looked horrified. Bobby decided to steer the women out of the room. Sam tried to deepen the kiss and push his body up next to Dean's.

Dean stilled Sam's body, "Sammy, stop."

"De…"Sam moaned.

"I know, baby, but you're still not healed yet."

Sam pouted, "'Kay."

"Stop pouting. Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Huh?"

"When we took you to hospital to stitch up your back, the doctor said you started screaming even though you was drugged. He told us that after a minute you were unresponsive. Did something happen?"

"Lie with me."

"Sure, Sammy," Dean said and laid next to Sam.

"I was scared. You…you weren't there."

"So you were screaming?"

"No, yes. I wanted you, but…"

"But what?"

"Demon."

"Demon? Where? I tried the doctor, nothing happened."

Sam shook his head, "Not the doctor. Nurse. She…I don't know."

"What do you remember?"

"She touched me."

"Then…?"

"Nothing. That's all I remember, until I felt your hand."

Dean looked confused, "Sam, you were unresponsive for a month. I tried everything to coerce a reaction from you. I kissed you, touched you, talked to you and you never responded."

"I don't know…was in darkness," Sam shrugged.

Dean was angry. He got up and went downstairs with Sam following.

"Sam, stop. You need to stay here. I don't want you freaking out again."

"If you're with me, I won't."

Dean sighed, "Alright. Just stay near me."

Dean and Sam made their way downstairs and found Bobby and the two women sitting in the kitchen talking. Jo looked their way and looked disgusted.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked up and saw Dean and Sam standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I think I know what happened. Sam said a demon was possessing one of the nurses. He said she touched him and he was in dark. I'm guessing that this nurse slash demon caused Sam to lose feeling."

"How?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dean that doesn't make sense. Demon's don't have that kind of power."

Dean sat down, "How do you know? I mean we've run across some pretty weird stuff before. I mean did you really think Ruby had the power to make those marks on Sam's back? What if it was another way that they are trying to take Sam and make him evil?"

"It could be possible, Dean," Ellen said.

"Dean?" Sam moaned and everyone turned and saw him holding his head.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked and jumped up and pulled his hands away from his head.

"Hurts," Sam moaned.

"What like a headache?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Someone's screaming. They keep screaming my name."

Dean glanced at Bobby and Ellen. Everyone looked scared and confused.

"Sammy? Can you tell me what the voice is saying?"

"It just keeps saying "Sam, come to me"," Sam moaned and grabbed his head again and let out another scream.

"Sammy, shh. Hey, take it easy, calm down," Dean said trying to get his brother to stop screaming.

Sam stopped moaning and screaming and passed out. Dean carried him to the couch. Then he turned back to the others.

"What the fuck is happening to him?"

"My guess is that when that nurse touched him it created some sort of demonic connection," Ellen suggested.

"My brother is not a demon!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, honey, I am not saying Sam is. All I am saying is that since these demons want to get a hold on Sam, maybe she created some type of connection so she can easily get a hold on him. Make him come to her."

"Shit."

"Dean, if this is true, we're gonna need to put him back in the panic room."

"Bobby…"

"Dean, if he wakes up and has the urge to go to her, he will. The panic room will prevent that until we figure out what to do."

Dean sighed, but then nodded. Bobby and Dean went out to the couch where they found Sam still passed out. They carried him back down to the panic room where Bobby handcuffed him again.

"I'm sorry, baby," Dean said kissing his lips and left the room.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

"So what do we do?" Dean asked sitting on the couch next to Jo.

Bobby came back from the kitchen and passed around some beers. "I dunno."

"We could always use Sam as bait. Use him to lead us to the demons," Jo suggested.

"Are you outta your fucking mind? We are not using my brother as bait," Dean said angrily.

"It was just a suggestion," Jo shrugged.

"Dean, Jo has a point."

"Bobby, no."

"Dean…"

"I said no!" Dean said angrily and went downstairs to the panic room. Sam was still passed out.

"Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to focus. He noticed that he was back in the panic room.

"Sammy?" Dean called again.

Sam turned his head and saw Dean.

"Dean?"

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?"

"My head hurts. What's wrong with me? Why am I in the panic room again?" Sam asked trying to sit up. His movements were stilled by the handcuffs.

"Sorry, it's just for precaution."

"Precaution?"

"Yeah, Bobby and the others think that that demonic nurse created like some demonic link with you. They believe that she made a way for you to go to her. We wanted to make sure that didn't happen."

"Dean? Am I a demon?"

"No, Sammy."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find that demon bitch and kill her and that will sever the connection."

"If she created some kinda connection with me, then I know where to find her."

"Sammy, no. We are not gonna use you as bait."

"Dean, we may not have a choice," Sam said strained as his head hurt again.

"Sammy?"

"She's screaming again. Wants me to come."

Sam struggled against the handcuffs."

"Sam, stop."

"Let me go!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, please stop. C'mon fight this."

"I will kill you! Let me go!"

Dean didn't know what to do. He suddenly remembered how he was able to break the connection Ruby had created with his kiss. So Dean climbed on top of Sam and kissed him. Sam immediately stopped struggling and moaned against Dean's mouth.

"Open your mouth, "Dean whispered.

Sam obliged and opened his mouth. Dean, too lost in the moment, began unbuttoning Sam's shirt and grinding his hips against Sam's.

"Dean…"

Just then Jo came down to the panic room to check on Dean. Opening the door she was shocked, horrified and disgusted by what she saw. She wanted to say something, but was too horrified to do anything but stand there.

"Dean…please," Sam moaned.

Dean stopped kissing Sam, and Sam whimpered.

"Dean…"

"I know, baby. Not now, we can't."

"Please?"

Dean chuckled at how high Sam's voice was, "Later, baby, I promise."

Neither brother noticed Jo until she sneezed. They both turned in her direction as Dean climbed off Sam.

"Need something, Jo?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no. Bobby just asked me to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Right," Jo said. As she left, Dean was sure he heard her say _sicko_.

"Did you say something Jo?"

"Uh, no. I'll be upstairs," she said then left.

"Think she saw us?" Dean asked.

"Probably. Come back over here big daddy," Sam teased.

"You better stop that, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Dude, you know why. How 'bout we get you outta those handcuffs?"

"Okay. Dean? Please?"

"What, Sammy?" Dean asked as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Let me use myself as bait."

"Dammit, Sam. You can get yourself hurt."

"Please, De?" Sam said giving him it all. The puppy dog look and the nickname.

Dean sighed, "Okay, let's go talk to the others."

* * *

"Dean are you sure?" Ellen asked.

"I dunno, but Sam seems pretty confident and I trust Sam."

"Well, of course you do. I mean you are brothers after all, but this is pretty dangerous."

"So sit it out, Ellen. If there is a chance I can save my brother, then I am gonna take it."

"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"We stock up on guns, holy water and other things to kill these sonovabitches. Then we wait for Sam to get another psychic reading."

Sam elbowed Dean, "Not funny, Dean."

Dean grinned, "Sorry, Sammy."

 _Come to me Sam._ "Oh God!" Sam screamed holding his head.

 _You know you wanna._ "Leave me alone!"

"Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

 _You are no longer safe. Come to me!_ "Dean! Please make it stop!"

"Sammy, calm down. Okay, breathe."

 _I will be waiting, Sam. You will come to me!_ Sam screamed again, "De! Please!"

Dean kissed Sam seeing it was the only way to keep him calm. "Sammy, do you know where she is?" He asked when they parted.

Sam nodded.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Sam directed them to what looked like an abandoned building.

"Are you sure she's here?" Ellen asked.

Sam nodded and clutched his head screaming.

"How do we know that he's not just faking this?" Jo asked.

Dean spun around, "What did you say?"

Jo took a step back, "Uh, well… I just thought…maybe he was faking it."

Dean was angry, but he didn't hit women. Although he did get in their faces, "Listen to me, Sam wouldn't fake something like this. I don't know who the _fuck_ you think you are, but I don't wanna hear another word outta your damn mouth or I swear I will go against myself and punch you."

Jo looked shocked.

"De!"

Dean ran over to Sam, "Yeah?"

"We need to be careful. There may be other demons in there. It would be safer for me to go in by myself and you guys come around the back.

"Yeah, right," Jo muttered and fell silent when she got a look from Dean and Bobby.

"Ellen, you better do something about your daughter, or so help me…"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, Sam we'll be right behind you, okay?"

Sam nodded as the four hunters walked around back. Sam sighed and knocked on the door. The nurse he saw from the hospital opened the door and smiled.

"Sam. I knew you'd come."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"Come in, Sam. Forgive me, I didn't tell you my name. My name is Tabitha. Well that's the women's name of the body I am possessing. Would you like a drink?"

"Quit the pleasantries. What do you want with me?"

"Don't you know?" _You are mine!_

Sam laughed, "You know everybody thinks I belong to them, but to tell you the truth, I only belong to one person. And it isn't you." _Guys, where are you?_

Tabitha laughed, "Oh, Sam. I am the only one who owns you. If you are wondering about your buddies, well, let me show you."

Tabitha snaps her fingers and in comes four guys holding the others.

"See? They can't help you." _You are mine!_

Sam whimpered and held his head, "No,"

_Yes! You know you are mine!_

"Get outta my head!"

_Those people are dangerous, you must kill them._

"Please, stop."

"Hey bitch, leave my brother alone!"Dean yelled causing one of the demons to punch him.

"Dean!"

_Forget them!_

"Get out of my head!"

_You don't need them._

Sam screamed and fell to his knees. "Leave me alone! Dean! Help!"

Bobby turned to Dean, "Dean you need to get through to him."

"How?"

"Your love for him," Ellen explained.

"What?"

"Every time he has a fit or something happens, what calms him down?" She asked.

"When I kiss him. But I can't do that."

"You can try in a different way. He needs your love, Dean."

"Ellen…wait a sec," Dean turned to Sam, "Sammy! Listen to me, you need to fight this!"

"Dean! Help me! De? Please!"

_They don't want you. They only want to harm you._

"Go away!"

_You must kill them before they kill you._

"Sam! Baby, Listen to me! C'mon baby, you've got to fight this. I know you can!" Dean yelled.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, baby. Listen to me, I love you and no one is gonna take you away from me."

"This is making me sick," Jo muttered.

"Joanna-Beth, you will do to shut your mouth. If this is what it takes to get Sam to fight then so be it."

The demons that were holding Dean and the others tried to make them shut up. Dean punched the demon in the face causing him to lose his hold. Taking out a flask, Dean doused the demons in Holy water.

_They are hurting your brothers. Kill them._

"No!"

_Kill them! You will do as I say!"_

"No!" Sam screamed. Sam began chanting an exorcism and after several minutes, all the demons including Tabitha's possessor was gone. Dean ran over to Sam as he collapsed.

"Sammy? Baby, talk to me."

Sam looked at Dean weakly, "I like when you call me baby."

Dean laughed, "I know you do. What do you say we get you back to Bobby's?"

Sam nodded and stood weakly with Dean's help.

"Nice work, Sam," Bobby said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Ellen?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Thanks for the idea."

"Of course. Now let's get your brother home."

* * *

Dean lay on the bed holding Sam while he slept. Suddenly Sam shifted and turned to face Dean.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Dean smiled.

"Hey yourself," Sam said and kissed Dean.

Dean kissed him back but stopped when Sam tried to intensify the kiss, "Sammy, stop."

"No, Dean. I need you. Please?"

Dean groaned but flipped them so that he was on top of Sam and he kissed him hard and passionately. Sam grabbed onto his shirt and removed it and roamed Dean's chest.

"I missed you, Dean."

"Missed me? I never left you, Sammy."

"It just seems like you left me. All that I went through, I felt like I would never see you again."

"Hmm," was all Dean said as he went back to kissing Sam.

Dean took off Sam's shirt and began placing kisses down his chest.

"Dean…"Sam moaned.

Dean latched on Sam's hips and dragged his pants down.

"Dean…please?"

"Please what, baby?"

"Please…I need…"

Dean nipped the flesh by Sam's cock, "Need what?"

"Need…need you inside…me, now."

Dean laughed and then took Sam into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Shit! Dean…"

Dean took his mouth off Sam and licked Sam's hard shaft, and nipped at the tip.

"Yes! Dean…please!"

Dean put his mouth back on Sam and continued to suck until he felt his brother tense.

"Dean…I'm gonna…gonna…" Sam said before he exploded inside Dean's mouth.

Dean sucked his brother clean and swallowed his load and moved back on top of Sam. He lay on top and let their cocks rub together.

"Now, Dean…Fuck me now!"

"Aren't you impatient," Dean chuckled.

He switched their positions so that Sam was seated in his lap. Reaching over to the table he grabbed the tube of lubricant. Squirting some on his fingers he slid one finger inside Sam's ass making sure to hit the prostate.

"Shit!" Sam screamed when Dean put his other fingers in and hit it again.

"Like that, baby?"

Sam nodded. Dean lifted Sam's hips and positioned himself at the edge of Sam's entrance. Dean tried to ease himself in and go slowly, but Sam wasn't having any of it. He pushed his hips down and quickly sheathed Dean's cock inside his ass.

"Damn Sam, I'm not trying to hurt you," Dean breathed.

"Yeah, well, I want it hard and fast. So start fucking me."

Dean began moving and aimed for Sam's prostate each time.

"Fuck…harder, Dean. Harder!"

"Sammy…" Dean panted.

"I want you to be brutal, Dean. Now fuck me harder."

Dean began moving faster. Sam grabbed his cock and massaged his cock in a brutal fashion in time with Dean's thrusts.

"Sammy…I'm gonna come…can't…"

Dean screamed out Sam's name as he exploded inside Sam. Sam soon yelled out Dean's name as he too came, all over his and Dean's chest.

"Damn, Sammy, "Dean panted.

After they showered, Sam curled into Dean's arms.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

"Hey, De?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You think that demon will come back for me?"

"Probably and if not her, another demon will take her place. I mean you seem to be a popular guy."

"De? Not funny," Sam whined.

"Sorry, Sammy. It doesn't matter who or what comes after you. As long as you're with me, no one's gonna take you away from me."

"Promise, De?"

"Promise, Sammy. Now get some sleep."

**END.**


End file.
